East Meets West
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: When Yugi and some of his friends visit the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, they are somehow pulled into the feudal era of Japan and begin an adventure with Inuyasha and Kagome. Surprising twists and turns await! Read and review please. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter I**

"There, I think that's everything we'll need on our trip," Darren said as he closed the last suitcase.

"You sure this time? It's the fifth time you've repacked the luggage," Joey chuckled. Darren was a wonderful lover, and really handy with a lot of domestic tasks around the house, but packing luggage always got the best of him. It was one the little things that endeared the ancient prince to the teen.

Darren looked around the room and checked the bathroom one last time before deciding he had actually gotten everything they needed. As he picked up their suitcases and began carrying them downstairs to where the limo waited to take them to the private airport, Joey decided to ask, "So what are we going to Tokyo for anyway? You never said the other night."

"Oh, sorry about that, I've been so distracted with getting ready. We're going to visit a shrine."

"Wait wait wait, we're going to Tokyo to visit a shrine? We live in _Kyoto_, nothing but shrines as far as the eye can see."

It was Darren's turn to chuckle as they slid into the limo. "Not just any shrine. The shrines here in Kyoto have no trouble staying open. But elsewhere they are not so lucky. I'm going to this shrine because I was there when it was first built, and have no wish to see it go under. I'm going to give them a large donation and help prove events of historic significance occurred there."

"So what's the name of this shrine that's so important to you?" Joey asked, snuggling up against his lover for the trip.

"The Higurashi shrine."

* * *

><p>"Joey, wake up, we're about to land," Darren said, gently nudging his lover in the shoulder and kissing his cheek.<p>

"We're in Tokyo already?" Joey asked, looking out the window. But wait, this wasn't Tokyo. "Hey... What are we doing in Domino?"

Darren smiled. "I thought perhaps this might be a bit more fun for you if we brought along a few guests."

Joey's eyes lit up. "You mean Yugi's coming with us?!"

The prince nodded. "Him and a few others." He laughed when Joey launched himself into Darren's arms and kissed him soundly. "Remind me to let you see Yugi more often," he rumbled against the blond's lips.

Once they landed, Joey leapt from his seat and raced for the cabin door. He bounced from one foot to the other as he impatiently waited for the stairs to be wheeled over. Darren rose slowly and tucked his hands into his pockets as he smiled at the teen's enthusiasm. There were times when he could understand Kaiba's canine comments about the boy. He was like a puppy about to be let out into the yard to play.

The door finally opened and Joey rushed out to embrace his best friend. At a much more leisurely pace, Darren followed, taking note of who had managed to show up. Yugi was there with Yami of course. Ryou Bakura stood off to the side with his two lovers; Yami Bakura the Spirit of the Millenium Ring, and Thief King Bakura an ancient incarnation of Yami Bakura before he'd been tainted by the Shadow Realm. How Thief King Bakura, or TK as he preferred, came into this time and such without Yami Bakura fading was still a bit of a mystery to them all.

"Seems everyone else had prior obligations," Darren mused to himself. Though that didn't bother him in the least, this had been a come if you can invite. It was merely a chance for Joey to see his old friends once more, not that this would be his last chance to do so of course.

"So Joey, do you know why Darren asked us all to meet you guys here? Or why he asked us to bring our luggage along for a few days?" Yami was asking the blond.

"Yeah, he says we're going to Tokyo to visit a shrine he saw erected way back when. He wants to save it from being closed down," Joey explained as the teal haired CEO drew up behind him.

Darren slipped an arm around Joey's waist and smiled as his younger over leaned back against him. It never failed to amaze him that this honey eyed beauty was his to hold, and to love whenever he so desired. He dipped his head down to give Joey a soft kiss on the side of his neck before he shifted his teal gaze to the others before them, smirking with pride at Yugi's blush. "So what do you all say? Care to take a stroll down memory lane with me?" he asked with a rumble that sent a shudder through the teen in his arms.

"I for one always enjoy a trip to anywhere with history to it," Ryou said with his trademark gentle smile and voice. "Father took me on a few of his expeditions to Egypt and I simply fell in love with the past."

"That's putting it mildly," TK chuckled with a smirk. Both he and Yami Bakura were over five thousand years old and their lighter third just couldn't get enough of them most of the time. Ryou blushed a bright red at that, and it amazed his friends just how much color could be brought to that pale face.

"Indeed, our shared hikari is very... enthusiastic about all things ancient," Yami Bakura added in that sinister rasp he called a voice.

"Well, if everything's in order, how about we climb aboard and depart?" Darren said with a smile. "I've already made arrangements at a hotel in Tokyo for us to have the suites occupying the top floors so that we can all have our respective privacies."

"Yeah guys, let's go," Yugi agreed. "This is going to be fun, I just know it."

Without any further preamble, the gang all loaded onto the plane and settled into their seats for the journey to Tokyo and what they all expected to be a nice, quiet trip.

* * *

><p>While the plane flight went without incident, save for the three Bakuras locking themselves in the bathroom for most of the flight, everyone was glad to finally disembark and stretch their legs once they landed.<p>

"I still don't get how you guys were comfortable in there for the whole trip," Joey said as they headed towards a waiting limo Darren of course had thought to book ahead of time.

Yami Bakura shrugged. "We were a bit too busy to notice any _dis_comfort," he chuckled. Ryou simply blushed once more and buried his face against TK's massive chest.

"And here I thought the Ishtar boys had trouble keeping it in their pants. You guys couldn't wait at least until we got to the hotel?" Yami queried.

"Of course not. Not every day one gets the chance to join the mile high club," Yami Bakura smirked, earning an embarrassed groan from his hikari.

"Settle down you guys, you're making Ryou upset," TK growled out. While he'd enjoyed his hikari as much as YB, he tended to be the more affectionate of them and often had to be the one to step in when Yami Bakura said things like that. He knew he didn't mean any harm, but the Spirit of the Ring had no filter on that mouth of his.

That got the conversation to die down and Darren nodded his thanks to TK. He'd been a heartbeat of whacking Yami Bakura upside the head for his lack of tact. There were some things you simply didn't say when you had a sensitive hikari.

As they climbed into the limo, Joey perched himself on Darren's lap, running his fingers over the Orichalcos shard necklace the prince had given him just as a random "I love you" gift a few weeks ago. "You know, there were to bathrooms on the plane, maybe we should have..." he suggested with a playful grin.

Darren chuckled at the idea. "You and I are veteran members several times over, beloved."

"I know, but you have to admit, it would have been exciting to do it while our friends were just outside the door."

"You my dear Joey, are incorrigible," Darren smiled, dipping his head to claim the teen's mouth. It was a brief kiss, because Darren knew how quickly they both coud get out of hand.

Yugi cleared his throat and smiled with a mild blush on his cheeks. He was perched on Yami's lap, snuggling back against the pharaoh. "So Joey says you're familiar with the shrine we're going to see?" he asked, giving Darren a welcome distraction from the allure of his lover.

Turning his teal gaze to the diminutive teen, Darren nodded. "That's right. The shrine we will be visiting is the Higurashi shrine. It's been around for centuries, passed down along a bloodline since the beginning. I was there when it first opened and always found it a beautiful place. The current owner is a bit eccentric, but he's a good friend and I've known him since he was a babe."

"He knows you're immortal?" Yami asked with a frown of confusion.

"Oh yes, most of the family does save the younger generations. There's no threat to me with their knowledge though. The family has a long history intertwined with magic and the supernatural."

"So are we going to the hotel first or the shrine?" Joey asked, looking up at his lover.

"I've arranged for us to visit the shrine while our bags are taken ahead to the hotel and placed in our rooms. Given that poor attendance has threatened the closure of the shrine, I felt time was of the essence on this. In fact..." he trailed off, looking out the window. "We're here."

The limo slowed to a stop before a long flight of stairs, a common trait of shrines. The party exited their vehicle and made their way up, everyone grateful they stayed in shape. A the top of the stairs they were greeted by a young woman with long black hair dressed in the uniform of one of the local high schools.

"Hey there, my name is Kagome Higurashi. My grandfather told me he was expecting a visitor and to show them around." She looked around at the gathered party of males and went on, "Which one of you guys is Darren?"

"That would be me," the Atlantean said with a polite smile as he stepped forward. "How is your grandfather these days Kagome?"

"He's doing good for a guy his age, but the threat of losing the shrine is weighing on him a bit. He's in town right now, trying to convince the city council to keep us open by showing off some of the artifacts we keep on the grounds. But I think he only took some of the fake ones."

That brought a warm chuckle from Darren's lips. "That sounds like your grandfather alright. He never did have much of an eye for the genuine article." He glanced around the grounds, noticing how little everything had changed over the years. Save for one thing...

"You've opened the Bone Eater's well?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. He recalled that particluar building to be off limits for as long as he could remember.

"Sort of. It's not open to the public, but we started giving it some maintenance a few years ago," Kagome expained, looking a touch nervous.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at it. I've always been fascinated by the legend of the well."

"What legend?" Yugi asked.

"According to the tales, slain demons were tossed into the well to bind and seal their powers," Darren explained. Before Kagome could stop him, he headed right for the building housing the well, his little entourage in tow. Given their history with supernatural forces, the concept of a demon graveyard type well had their curiosity abuzz.

_Please don't let Inuyasha pop up while they're in there,_ Kagome pleaded mentally to whatever gods might be listening. With a sigh, she followed after them, praying that the hanyou wasn't anywhere near the well right now.

By the time she caught up to them, Darren and the others were gathered around the well itself, gazing down into its dark depths. "Man, that thing's deep," Joey whistled, trying to see the bottom.

"Yeah it goes down pretty far," Kagome said as she joined them. Luckily, they'd reinforced the edges since her first little trip in here when part of the well wall had collapsed and she'd begun her adventures in the feudal era.

As Yami Bakura picked up a small stone and dropped it into the well to see how long it took to hit the bottom, the Orichalcos necklace around Joey's neck began to glow.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as they all suddenly felt a strange wind pulling at them from inside the well itself.

"I don't know, this has never happened before," Kagome said in a worried tone.

The wind grew stronger and stronger by the second, pulling and yanking on the gathered party. Though they fought to try and pull away, whatever force drove the wind soon grew too strong and collapsed the edges of the well, yanking them down into darkness and what would no doubt be a very painful landing.

But when they should have landed painfully, Darren noticed a strange purple light filling his field of vision. He looked around as they continued to fall, noticing everyone swathed in the light as well, and only Kagome appearing as if the light was nothing to worry about. "What's going on Ms. Higurashi?" he finally managed to ask.

"Don't worry, I've been through this light before, but I don't quite know how to explain what's going to happen next."

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished, and they all landed in a heap at the bottom of the well.

"Hello!" Kagome called out when she managed to extricate herself from the pile of male bodies. "Anyobdy up there?"

"Hey, it sounds like Kagome's back!" a young male voice called out. Moments later a rope ladder was dropped down to where they all lay. "Come on up Kagome!" the young voice said.

"Ummm, since I'm wearing a skirt, could you guys go first?" Kagome said with a mild blush.

"Certainly Ms. Higurashi," Darren said. He for one wanted to find out just what the hell was going on right now. "I'll go up first and let the rest of you know when it's safe to follow, save for you Kagome. Something tells me you'll have a lot of explaining to do when things settle down."

While the teenager nervously chewed her bottom lip, the Atlantean prince began climbing the ladder and soon poked his head over the mouth of the well, coming face to with a white haired, yellow eyed young male with pointed dog ears atop his head.

This odd male growled and narrowed his eyes at Darren. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you have it folks. A nice sticky situation Yugi and friends have gotten into now. Stay tuned to see what happens next. For those interested in reading more about Darren, see Shattered Dream Part II. As always, please read and feel free to review, but no flames.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter II**

Saidren paused for a moment during the patrol of his lands. Something was amiss in the flow of magic he constantly felt pulsing through the land. His yellow eyes glanced about, trying to see if he could simply spot the source of the disturbance. When that particular tactic failed, he moved over to a patch of wild flowers and knelt down before them. Reaching out a clawed hand, the red-haired dog demon gently cradled a flower between his fingers without plucking it.

"Tell me little ones, do you know the direction of this disturbance in the world's aura?" he asked the tiny blossoms before him. As if they truly had heard him, the flowers turned in the direction the source was originating from. "Ah, the village where the Shikon Jewel was guarded. Thank you little ones."

To show his gratitude to the flowers for their aid, Saidren gathered some water into his hands from a nearby pond and sprinkled it over their petals before heading on his way to see just what had sent out that ripple of energy.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Darren asked.<p>

"I said who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, this time grabbing Darren by his shirt collar. "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha, she's just down in the well, we all heard her," Shippo snapped. The fox demon kit poked his head over the edge of the well and called down, "Hey Kagome, you better get up here quick, Inuyasha's getting out of control!"

"My name is Darren, I'm an associate of the Higurashi family. Now kindly take your hands off me," the prince said, prying Inuyasha's grip free, which was no small feat.

Of course, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do with the hanyou. Already worked up because up the smell of powerful magic wafting from Darren the others down in the well, the Atlantean gripping his wrist was the last straw. With a yell, Inuyasha threw his fist into Darren's face.

Daren stumbled back, dabbing at his busted lip with the back of a hand. Casually spitting blood to the side, he returned the blow, his own fist slamming into the half-demon's jaw. Inuyasha's next attack was with his flared claws, swinging towards Darren's throat. A quick dodge by the ancient prince saved his throat, though his chest was scored with four bloody gouges from the demon. The fight quickly devolved from there into fists and legs being swung about, both males dealing and taking damage.

When Kagome poked her head over the rim of the well and saw what was going on, anger flared in her eyes. The moment the two fighters broke apart and began circling each other, she cried out, "SIT BOY!"

Instantly, the inari beads around Inuyasha's neck slammed the hanyou into the ground face first. "SIT SIT SIT!" Each command smashed him a little further into the earth, until he was twitching in pain, unable to move.

The young woman stormed over to the half demon as the rest of Darren's group clambered out of the well, looking around in astonishment. "Just what were you thinking Inuyasha? Attacking a guy like that without any provocation?" She snapped, hands on her hips.

"Darren, you're hurt!" Joey exclaimed as he rushed over to his lover, who was sporting a busted lip, a black eye, several minor cuts and bruises on his face, and those claw marks across his chest.

"I'll be fine Joey, don't worry. It'll take more than a little scrap to kill me," he soothed, brushing his bruised knuckles against the back of the blond's cheek.

Joey bit his lip as he surveyed the damage to his lover's body. Darren was panting slightly, his shirt plastered to his powerful torso by a sheen of sweat. And those cuts on his chest... proudly earned injuries that were going to scar so beautifully. Part of him couldn't wait to see how sensitive they'd be when he ran his tongue over them.

By now the commotion had drawn three others to the well: Miroku the perverted Buddhist monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Kaede the priestess of the village.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of all this?" Kaede began, freezing when her gaze fell on Darren. "Prince Darren? What are you doing back here so soon? And where are your two companions? We understood you were heading north but a few days ago."

All eyes turned to Darren, who suddenly rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous look in his eyes. "Darren?" Joey asked. "What does she mean by that?"

"Trin, Aya and myself first moved to Japan roughly five hundred years ago. If I'm correct in assuming we've traveled back in time," he paused and glanced at Kagome who nodded at his theory, "then Kaede here is referring to an encounter with myself of the past, of this era."

Turning to the old priestess, he smiled softly. "While I am Darren, Priestess, I am from Kagome's time period. I'm afraid that by the time I've come from, Trin and Aya are no longer with us."

"I am sorry to hear that. I see that you have already run afoul of Inuyasha. Pay him no mind, he has a notoriously short temper," Kaede said.

"I'll show you a temper ya old hag," Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. Though he flexed his claws, he made no actual moves to attack Kaede, knowing he'd only get sat again.

Miroku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I think perhaps we should all be properly introduced now," he said. "And I too would like to apologize for the actions of my lover Inuyasha. He's a good man, but sometimes gets a little carried away if he thinks a friend might be in trouble. My name is Miroku, I am but a humble Buddhist monk."

"I'm Sango, a demon slayer and one of the last of my tribe," Sango said, moving to stand by Kagome and circle an arm about her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I'm Shippo," the young fox demon chimed in, dashing over and poking a thumb at his chest. "I'm a powerful fox demon."

Darren smiled and crouched down, ruffling Shippo's hair. "I'm sure you are little one. And you'll only grow stronger with each day." One would have thought it was Christmas the way Shippo's eyes lit up at the genuine praise.

When Darren rose back up, he looked around at his own group of companions, most of whom seemed fairly calm, considering half the group was comprised of ancient spirits. Only Yugi, Ryou, and Joey looked a bit overwhelmed. "Allow to introduce by entourage then. The two in leather with the tri-colored hair are Yugi Motou and Yami. Though they are not related, they obviously bear a large resemblance to each other and are in fact lovers. The trio who also happen to look alike through means of ancient magic and genetic coincidence are Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura or just Bakura for short, and Thief King Bakura or TK as he prefers."

He paused for a moment to give Joey a gentle kiss. "And this beautiful blond is my lover, Joey Wheeler."

Before anyone could say anything else, Miroku approached Yugi and knelt down, taking the teen's hand with both of his own. "Excuse me young lady, but would mind bearing my children?" he asked out of habit.

Sango hefted her massive boomerang and stalked forward to slam it on the monk's skull, but Yami beat her to the bunch, ramming the tip of his boot between Miroku's thighs. "He's a guy you idiot."

As Miroku cupped himself and groaned in pain, Inuyasha sighed and dragged his lover back a safe distance from the ancient pharaoh. "I thought you were going to stop doing that," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry love, I was just so overcome by his beauty... and I didn't know he was male."

"I could have told you that one, I could smell the shrimp wasn't a girl."

"Would somebody please explain exactly what is going on?" TK said loudly to get things moving a bit.

Darren crossed his arms over his chest for a moment. He looked over the assembled crowd as he thought on that. "Kagome, I gather from your familiarity with all this you've been here before, no doubt frequently if you've managed to fall in love."

"That's right," Kagome said with a nod. "I inherited guarding the Shikon no Tama from my ancestor Kikyo. It's presence in my body is what first allowed me to move back and forth between the modern and feudal times. But soon it was my powers as a priestess that let me travel."

The prince nodded. "My guess would be then that what happened with us is unnatural for the well. Magic like that transports one at a time." His gaze fell to Joey's necklace. "I wonder..." Reaching out, he cradled the piece of Orichalcos in his hand. "I gave Joey this necklace a few weeks ago. It contains a shard of Orichalcos stone from my homeland of Atlantis. I'm wondering if perhaps the magic of the stone mixed with the magic of the well and pulled us all through."

Slipping the necklace from Joey's neck, he strode over to the well and held the stone over it. There was no glow this time, no strange sucking wind. "Odd... A one way ticket. For us at least." Handing Joey back his gift, he looked over at Kagome once more, puling out an envelope from his suit jacket. "Take this back to your grandfather if you can still travel between the times. It's a large donation check that should hold off the city for a few days while we figure out how to get home."

"OK then, I'll be right back," Kagome said, taking the envelope and jumping down into the well. Seconds later, that purple light flashed and they all knew she'd made it through.

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Yugi said, worry etched on his brow. "We're currently stuck about five hundreds years in Japan's past, in the feudal era?"

"That's right," Darren said with a nod.

"And what exactly is he then?" the small teen asked, pointing at Inuyasha.

"He's a hanyou, a half-demon," Miroku explained. "His mother was human, his father was the great dog demon of the Western Lands, Inutoshi."

Yugi looked at Inuyasha for several long moments. "What?!" Inuyasha finally snapped out.

"Could I um... Could I... See if your ears are as soft and fluffy as they look?" Yugi managed to ask.

As everyone around them fought, poorly, not to burst out laughing, Inuyasha scowled more. "No you may- OW! What the hell was that for Miroku?!" he growled, rubbing the back of his head where his lover had whacked him with his staff.

"Let him pet your ears. Everyone does when they first meet you, so just get it over with," the monk chided.

"Fine, you owe me for this monk." Inuyasha stormed over to where Yugi and Yami stood, bending down. "Make it quick," he grumbled out.

Yugi reached out and gently stroked Inuyasha's ears. "Wow, these are really soft," he said, letting go after a moment.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened and looked off into the distance. Shippo, Kaede and Miroku did as well.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"A demon," Miroku said, drawing a few sutras from inside his robes. Kaede strung her bow and Sango readied her boomerang. "A very powerful one."

"Everyone behind me," Darren instructed to his friends, moving behind the armed warriors as a last line of defense should they fall.

The group waited with baited breath to see what sort of demon was approaching that had the warriors so on edge. Slowly a shape began to appear through the tree line, drawing ever closer.

Soon enough, the figure stepped clear of the trees into their line of sight and paused, looking over the assembled party. This demon had golden eyes, shin length red hair in a high ponytail, a single black stripe on each cheek and wrist, and was dressed in a black and red version of Sesshomaru's outfit. The fluffy tail that hung from his shoulder over his back was black with red stripes down its center.

"Sesshomaru?" Iunyasha asked, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

The strange demon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No Inuyasha, I am not our brother," he said in a rumbling, seducing voice with a rather lyrical undertone.

"Our brother?" the hanyou asked, confused.

"That's right, young one," the demon said, stepping forward. "My name is Saidren, I am your and Sesshomaru's older brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who is this mysterious being claiming to be the older brother of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? What are his intentions? And will Yugi and friends ever find a way back home? Stay tuned and find out. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. No flaming please.<strong>

**Next chapter may take a bit to get up, finishing up part of another story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter III**

"What the hell are you talking about? Sesshomaru's my only brother," Inuyasha growled, drawing the Tessaiga from its sheath.

A moment of sadness flashed in Saidren's eyes before he steeled his gaze once more. "So he hasn't told you of me? I cannot say I'm surprised, what with being disowned. Tell me, has he at least mentioned his twin sister Samara?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Sister? Sesshomaru doesn't have a twin. Now if you're done making up crap, I'm gonna cut you down to size." Hefting the massive sword over his head, Inuyasha swung the blade down with a cry of "WIND SCAR!"

As the energy of the attack surged towards Saidren, the Sesshomaru look-alike swung out his hand, deflecting the blast with a gust of powerful wind.

Everyone looked on in shock at how easily Inuyasha's favorite attack was tossed aside. With a sigh, Saidren drew the blade he'd had strapped across his back. It was a lengthy katana with a large red orb at the end of the hilt. A sword Inuyasha and his friends instantly recognized. "So'unga!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I sent that sword to hell. Where did you find it?"

"exactly where you left it, little brother. It was no easy task to retrieve my inheritance from our father I assure you."

"We're not brothers."

"Oh but we are. Who do you think was meant to inherit this sword? You gained Tessaiga of Earth, Sesshomaru the Tenseiga of Heaven, and I the So'unga of hell. Three sons, three swords. Unlike you and our brother, I have enough strength to tame this blade without the aid of the other two swords."

When Inuyasha raised his sword to strike again, Saidren's eyes flashed red in warning. "Don't even think about it. We both know which sword is stronger. One attack from mine could kill everyone here. But I would rather not do that. I have no intention of causing trouble. I merely came to see what the source of this new magic in the land I felt." He sheathed his sword.

Though Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to attack again, Darren stepped in front of him, cutting off his strike. "That I'm afraid would be our fault. A piece of mystical stone from my homeland seems to have pulled us into this world from centuries in the future."

Saidren considered this information for a moment. "A stone you say? May I examine it for a moment?"

Darren took the stone from Joey one more time and held it out towards Saidren. "This is the stone. My people call it Orichcalos," he explained.

The dog demon took the small teal stone, cradling it in his clawed hand. Most would be surprised to find such power in something so small, but he knew far better. "Most unusual. From what I've heard of that well, I'd come to understand only those possessing the power of the Shikon No Tama can pass through it."

"I can pass through it just fine," Inuyasha protested. "And Mistress Centipede, who was buried at the bottom in this time period was able to reach through and grab Kagome."

Saidren's brow furrowed in thought at this as he handed the stone back to Darren. He strode over to the well, peering down into its dark shaft. "Perhaps it's not only the Shikon's power that allows one to cross between time periods. Demonic energy may play a factor in it as well," he said. Slowly, he sheathed his lengthy sword, far more concerned with the presence of these new persons.

Shippo hopped back up onto the rim of the well and looked down inside as well, putting his index finger to his lips the way he often did when curious. "Maybe we should test it out," he suggested.

"Good idea runt," Inuyasha said, kicking the kit down into the well. There was a flash of purple light and Shippo's cry of protest was cut off as he vanished.

* * *

><p>Back in the modern world, Kagome was handing the check Darren had given her to her grandfather, who'd finally returned to the temple. She'd explained the situation to the old man, and was about to head back to the well when a voice called out.<p>

"Hey, are you Kagome?" Mokuba said as he and Allister finished climbing the lengthy staircase to the temple.

"Are these more friends of yours Kagome?" her mother asked, having come out to see her daughter before she went back into the past.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the new guys. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"When Darren said he was coming to this shrine to save it from going under, I looked up the family in charge of it," Mokuba said with a shrug. "Do you know where Darren went? I can't pick him up on the GPS tracker I snuck on him and Joey to make sure they stay safe."

"Well... It's kind of hard to explain," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

Before Mokuba could speak again, there was a loud puffing sound from the building housing the Bone-Eater's Well. As they all looked in its direction, Shippo came barreling out into the sunlight, skidding to a halt just a foot away from Kagome.

"Sh-Shippo?!" Kagome exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Inuyasha threw me down the well. This demon who claims he's Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's older brother figures demonic energy works just like the Shikon for travelling."

"Did that pipsqueak just say something about demons?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm a great and powerful fox demon!" Shippo snapped.

"Calm down Shippo," Kagome said. She turned back to Mokuba and Allister, who were waiting patiently for an explanation. "Yeah, he's a demon and he's just come from where Darren and the others are. To make a very long story short, They've traveled five hundred years into the past and we're trying to figure out how to get them home. He sent me back since I can come and go at will to give that check to my Grandpa so we don't lose the shrine."

"I've heard stranger," Mokuba admitted. After all, Darren was a ten thousand-year old Atlantean. And then there was all Shadow Magic stuff he'd been through. "Listen, just get my friends back safely OK? I'm gonna help your grandfather get everything squared away to keep this place open."

"Don't you think that should be left to an adult?" Kagome's mom asked, doing her best to ignore how cute Shippo was. Inuyasha always got mad when she commented on his ears, Shippo would no doubt have a similar reaction.

Mokuba look up at the woman and shook his head. "I've trained under my older brother Seto Kaiba, so I know how to negotiate these sorts of things. And if all else fails, I've got Allister who look all scary and bully them into giving us what you need."

"Well, alright if you think you can handle it."

"We should get going," Kagome said, looking down at Shippo. "Inuyasha and the others will be worried about you."

"Yeah right. Inuyasha's the one who threw me down the well remember?" Shippo countered, but he began bounding away to the well anyhow.

Saying good bye to her family and Mokuba, Kagome dashed after Shippo, jumping into the well right after him.

* * *

><p>Saidren and the others waited for Shippo and Kagome to return; but while most were chatting with each other idly, something was troubling the red-haired dog demon. He looked over at Darren, who glanced up from his chat with Joey at him. "Yes?" the Atlantean asked.<p>

"Yours is the not only unknown magic I felt enter from the well." His golden gaze looked over Yugi and the others. "You young men feel and smell of great power as well."

While most of the Ryou and his Yamis tensed a bit, not wanting to reveal their magic to someone they didn't know or trust, Yugi naturally stepped up to answer with his ever trusting nature.

"This is probably what you're feeling," he said, pointing to the Millenium Puzzle around Yami's neck. "And the ring around Bakura's neck as well. They're ancient artifacts from a country that our time calls Egypt. They control what's called Shadow Magic."

Saidren listened to the words, but he was hardly hearing them. His golden eyes were locked onto Yugi as a strange sensation went through him. A shift in the wind slammed the teen's scent right against the powerful demon and it was all he could do to maintain his composure. Could this boy be...? No, it was too fantastical to consider.

Mentally shaking his head to clear it, Saidren responded to Yugi's brief explanation. "Do all persons in the future carry magical items?"

"No, we're just lucky I guess," Yugi said with a friendly smile that stopped Saidren's heart for a moment.

Before Saidren could reply, a purple light shone from the well and moments later, Kagome and Shippo climbed out.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" she asked. Her gaze looked over the crowd and stopped when she spotted Saidren. "Is this the guy you mentioned Shippo?" she asked the kit as he hopped up onto the edge of the well.

"Yeah, he says his name's Saidren and that he's Inuyasha's older brother."

"And indeed I am," Saidren said in his calm voice. "Though I do understand my little brother's reluctance to believe me. Sesshomaru has never mentioned me before. Nor did he ever tell Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had a twin sister, Samara."

"You certainly look like Sesshomaru, and you have similar markings," Kagome pointed out.

"And his aura feels similar as well," Miroku added.

"Yeah well, I'm still not convinced," the hanyou grumbled.

"Might I offer a solution?" Saidren cut in. When all heads turned to him, he continued. "Allow me to bring you all to my castle. There you can all rest and we can figure out how to get the newcomers back home." He paused for a moment, looking at Darren and his friends. "I don't believe I ever got your names."

"My name is Darren, this is my lover Joey. The three baring similar appearances are Ryou, Bakura, and TK. That leaves Yami, the taller of the two with the spiky tri-colored hair, and Yugi."

Saidren nodded in thanks, his gaze traveling to Yugi once more for a moment. "As I was saying, you may all rest at my castle while we sort out your troubles. And there I have a few things that will further prove my claims of relation to Inuyasha."

Everyone glanced at each other for a moment, before Darren decided to take charge of the group. "Agreed. It's been a long and tiring day for all of us I think. So we would be honored to rest at your home."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, only for his lover to gently rap him atop the head with his staff. "I agree with Darren. A visit to your castle would be most welcome," Miroku said.

"Then it is decided. If you'll follow me. It's not too far away from here. Only a few hours travel." Saidren turned away from the large group and began to walk. Whether they decided ultimately to follow was their choice. But Darren was right, rest was a good idea right now. The effect Yugi seemed to have on him... Saidren needed to think about this. What he hoped was too good to be true. He'd never been so lucky in life, not since the night he'd aided in his father's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well now, this is an interesting development isn't it? What could it be Saidren thinks Yugi is? Only way to find out is to keep following the story for the next chapter! Kindly read and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** IV**

***FLASHBACK***

Saidren panted heavily, wiping blood from his busted lip as he glared across the field at his father. Both of them were bloody and near exhaustion from a brief but intense battle. Saidren raised his giant bone shuriken to hurl it once more towards Inutoshi, only to suddenly seize up, coughing up blood and falling to his knees. '_Damn, he must've wounded me internally_,' he thought as he placed both hands on the ground when another bloody cough surged from him.

"I am sorry my son, but you are not yet strong enough to earn returning to my family," the Great Dog Demon said with a sorrow filled voice. "When you become strong enough to defeat me in combat, then I shall forgive your transgressions against me and my family." He turned away, preparing to leave before he cast his gaze over his shoulder for one last look at his former son. "I go now to slay Ryukotsusei, farewell."

As his father leapt off into the night, Saidren found the strength to get to his feet. "Come back here and finish this you bastard!" he bellowed. "I didn't do anything to her!"

***FLASHBACK***

Saidren shook his head, pushing those memories to the back of his mind. They did no good save to place him in a depressed state of mind, and he couldn't afford such a state right now.

As he led the large group around a bend in the trail, his home came into view. It was a vast castle that certainly had enough room for everyone to comfortably stay for a while. "Welcome to my humble home," Saidren said, waving a hand at the castle. "This place should hold special meaning to you Inuyasha."

The hanyou stopped as they reached the main gate. "What do you mean?"

A sad smile crossed Saidren's face. "This castle is an exact replica, and is indeed built in the very same spot, as the castle in which your mother gave birth to you."

Inuyasha froze at those words, looking up at the gate in utter shock. "Why would you do this?"

"Because our father loved your mother very much. And despite my problems with him and our brother, I had nothing but respect for that woman. It takes a very strong person to embrace feelings for a demon." He pushed open the main gate, leading them into the main courtyard to get a better look around.

The grounds were flawless, immaculately kept by Saidren to preserve the beauty of Inuyasha's birth home. "Please, make yourselves at home," Saidren said to everyone, stepping aside to let them pass into the main courtyard.

The inu demon led his guests through the courtyard to the main building. "This is where one would hold court normally. I mostly use it as a dining hall or merely a chamber in which to relax."

Leading them along the raised wooden paths that connected the buildings, he brought them to another structure that was actually larger than the main hall. "These will be your chambers while you are here. You may select the room of your choice here in but a moment. There is one last thing I wish to show you."

With a smile, he led them inside the building and along a corridor. When they reached an intersection, he pointed down the left path. "That hall leads to the castle's hot spring where you may bathe at your leisure. But our destination lies down the right corridor."

A little more walking and the corridor ended, opening up to a beautiful rock garden inner courtyard dominated by a sakura tree in full bloom at the center. Under the tree was a bench, and flanking that bench was a pair of statues. One was of Izayoi, who's gaze was full of love, and Inuyasha as a child holding hands. The other statue displayed a smiling Inutoshi holding the hands of two small demon children, Sesshomaru and a female who had to be the sister Saidren had mentioned named Samara.

The group moved into the courtyard, drawing close to the statues. "These are beautiful," Yugi said. "And so lifelike." Indeed, the statues were carved in such detail that one expected them to move at any moment. "Did you make these yourself?" he asked, looking at Saidren.

"I did," the demon said as he knelt down before the carving of Samara. "So that even in my exile, I could always have my family around me."

Several of the party actually had to fight back tears at this, family being so important to them. A few sakura petals drifted down and brushed against Saidren's cheek as if in comfort.

"It must have been hard on you," Yugi said, looking up at the demon.

"It was at first. But after I made these statues, I was able to delude myself just enough with them to lessen my pain. That alone has truly helped me get by." After a few moments, he turned to his guests and smiled gently. "Well, I think perhaps that's enough reflection for one night, yes? If you would all kindly make your way to the main hall, I shall have dinner prepared and brought out shortly."

"Do you need any help with it?" Kagome asked.

"No thank you, m'lady. You are my guests, and I've lived too long without servants, been in my ways too long to desire help. The offer, while appreciated, is not needed."

Though she looked like she wanted to protest his rejection, Sango's hand on her shoulder had Kagome merely nodding and turning away to follow the others back to the main building. "Why did he just flat out reject me like that?" she asked her lover. "You'd think that having someone here to help him after so long would be welcome."

"That's the thing, Kagome. We both come from loving families who would die before seeing us hurt, mine did in fact. But Saidren, he's had his family turn their backs on him. Inuyasha didn't even know he existed. To have people in a home that's had only him in it after who knows how long, it's unsettling to him. He's not used to interacting with others, much less showing them such hospitality. So let him take this slow, go at his pace."

Kagome ran it all over in her head and nodded after a moment. "Alright, I'll give him some space."

"That's my girl," Sango said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later that Saidren brought dinner out to his guests. "I apologize for it taking so long, but as i'm sure you've no doubt guessed, I'm not used to entertaining for others," the red haired demon said as he set out a typical Japanese feast.<p>

Miroku noticed that when everyone was served and Saidren sat at the head of the room, the demon had no meal for himself. "Are you not eating, my lord?" he asked, using the formal address to display his respect.

Saidren shook his head. "I don't eat very often. As it is, these are the last of my food stores, I shall have to harvest and hunt for tomorrow. But please, don't stop eating. I have several gardens and know very good hunting and fishing spots. It will not take me long to replenish my pantry."

Though still showing reluctance, they all tucked into their meals. As they ate, Saidren pulled out a _koto_ and began to play. His used his claws as picks on the stringed instrument, displaying just how long he'd been practicing. The music was sad, but soothing, helping everyone relax as they ate.

Just as Inuyasha was finishing his meal, he felt an all too familiar sucking sensation on his neck. With a casual smack against his neck, he peeled his hand back to reveal the flea demon Myoga. "Well well well, if it isn't Myoga, showing up just when I need to squeeze some information out of you," the hanyou growled.

Saidren's fingers stilled in their playing and he looked up at the mention of the flea demon. "Myoga? Father's vassal?" He set aside his _koto_ and rose to his feet, crossing over to where his younger brother sat.

He reached down and pinched the back of Myoga's shirt with his fingers, lifting him up so he could look the demon in the eye. "You little bastard, how dare you not inform Inuyasha about me for all this time."

"I was under no obligation to inform Lord Inuyasha that he had a brother other than Sesshomaru after you were removed from Lord Inutoshi's bloodline," the flea defended, folding his four arms together and looking away.

Saidren had no argument for that, knowing that the words rang true. He was no longer considered a member of the family, and therefore as far as his father's line was concerned, he didn't exist.

Inuyasha however, wasn't about to let the flea off the hook so easily. "I don't care if the old man did kick him out, you still should have told me! What if he'd turned out to be another threat like Sesshomaru?"

"Master Inuyasha, you have to understand. When Saidren was banished, we were not even permitted to speak of him anymore. He was dead to us all, no matter the situation. Though if I'd even suspected you'd run into him someday, I would have told you everything about him."

Saidren dropped the tiny demon into Inuyasha's hand. "I may no longer be part of the family you serve Myoga, but I am still the Master of this castle, and I banish you from the grounds until I decide otherwise."

"Very well, I have business to attend to elsewhere at any rate," Myoga said, hopping from Inuyasha's hand and out of the room.

Darren rose and crossed over to where Saidren stood with clenched fists. He placed a comforting hand on the demon's shoulder. "I know what it's like to be alone in this world. And what it's like to be turned away by one's family. If you ever feel the need to talk about it."

These words seemed to calm the dog demon a bit and he offered an apologetic smile. "Thank you, but I will be fine. If you will all excuse me, I need some time alone just now," he said before sweeping from the room.

"Well, that certainly dampens the mood," Yami Bakura said, earning him a smack upside the head from his hikari.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the males of the group relaxing out in the hot springs. Most of them were rather enjoying the peaceful moment, though Yugi seemed a touch forlorn. "What's wrong <em>aibou<em>?" Yami asked him, looking at his petite lover with concern.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad for Saidren. I mean, I can't imagine Grandpa kicking me out or anything like that, no matter what I did. Saidren couldn't even see his siblings, it must have been so hard."

"That's not entirely accurate," Saidren's rich voice said suddenly, making everyone jump. The tall demon moved to join them in the water, his naked body fully displayed in the moonlight. His muscles were very well toned and easily viewed as they roped under his pale skin. In addition to the marks on his wrists and cheeks, he also bore them on his ankles and two much larger ones on his hips that seemed to be like arrows pointing a most impressive girth between his legs.

Though the hikaris blushed at the male demon's nudity, the others all just looked at him as he sank into the steaming waters. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Darren asked.

"I misspoke slightly earlier when I said that I'd been alone since my banishment. While I've lived by myself for most of that time, there was a time when I did have companionship in my younger sister Samara."

"What was she like?" Inuyasha found himself asking, lifting his head from where it'd been resting on Miroku's shoulder. Under the water, the monk entwined his fingers with the hanyou's for support.

"She was beautiful. In looks, she was a mirror image of Sesshomaru. But her heart was so much purer than his. I have never known a kinder, gentler being than our sister. She is the one who taught me to speak with plants." His gaze turned to the moon as he recalled her. "And even before my banishment, we were...close. For a time, we thought we were each other's mate."

"You slept with our sister?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm yourself, little brother. Among demons this is a common practice. Inbreeding makes us stronger, not weaker as it can with humans. But my mark never held with Samara, it faded each month around the full moon. And then I was banished, thinking never to see her again.

"Female dog demons have a tragic flaw to them. They can literally die of a broken heart. After my banishment, Father died, and she was left with Sesshomaru, who I've learned abandoned her as soon as he could. She would visit you when you were an infant, and watched over you as you grew. But then you disappeared when you were bound to the tree.

"That is when she sought me out. She stayed here for a time, but she was never the same. Her heart was shattered beyond repair. I tried everything I could to make her happy again, to show her that she still had family who loved her, but she was too fargone and all I could do was watch her wither away until death finally claimed her. She is buried under the sakura tree in my garden." Saidren's gaze was sad, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he looked up at the moon.

"You keep talking of this banishment and being kicked out of the family. Why? What did you do?"

Saidren's gaze lowered, his yellow gaze no longer sad, but as hard and cold as steel. And when he spoke next, his voice sent chills over the others with the restrained anger in it. "My dear little brother, I was accused of bedding your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited fourth chapter! So now we know just why Saidren was banished... Or do we really? Surely there's more to the tale than just that. And that flashback certainly might hold some clues. Only time will tell. As always, I welcome your reviews, but of course no flames please.<strong>

**This story will be waiting a bit for the next update while I get some others caught up on chapters. I'm trying to keep everything going at the same rate. This won't take long, so don't worry everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter V<strong>

Sesshomaru stood before the Bone Eater's well, his powerful nose picking up a variety of strange new scents. And one very familiar scent he hadn't smelled in decades. Kneeling down, he gathered a few blades of grass into his recently reformed left hand and brought them to his nose to confirm his suspicions. As he once more took in that familiar scent, his golden eyes flashed red for but a moment.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" the small toad demon Jaken asked. The tiny vassal to the Lord of the Western lands leaned heavily on the Staff of Two heads, trying to catch his breath. A few hours before, Sesshomaru had suddenly taken off like a shot to this well, leaving Jaken to try and catch up.

"There is a strange magic in the air," Sesshomaru replied after several moments, standing up and looking about the clearing. "I've never felt the like. But there is something else. The scent of someone I thought long gone from these lands." He seemed to run over a few things in his mind before coming to a decision. "Jaken, go to the village and keep watch over Rin."

As the dog demon began striding away, Jaken called out, "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you my lord?" What could be bad enough for his lord to worry over the safety of his surrogate daughter?

"No. This is a personal matter to which I must attend alone." With that said, he took off at a run into the dense forest, quickly vanishing from his confused and worried vassal's sight.

* * *

><p>Saidren plucked his bow off the wall of his room. He didn't normally carry it, preferring to wield So'unga or his giant bone shuriken, but he needed a much more precise weapon for today. He had a house full of guests to hunt for, and several of them seemed to eat like demons with how much they'd consumed last night.<p>

He paused by the small statuette of Samara he had carved after her death. "You would be so happy were you here now, my love," he said softly. "The castle full of life, our little brother come home after all these years..." He bent down and kissed the statuette's forehead before exiting his room and heading for the front gate of the castle to begin the hunt.

Just as he was about to open the door, Yugi came running up to him, panting from the effort of catching up to the long strided demon. "May I help you, Little One?" Saidren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Yugi asked, Yami slowly making his way over as well.

Saidren frown slightly at that. He had asked that no one press him for more information about what he'd said last night, so that wasn't what was bugging him. No, he didn't think taking such an obviously innocent soul out on a hunt would be in good taste. He cast a glance up at Yami, wondering what Yugi's lover would think.

"I have no issue with it. Yugi's always been fond of hiking through the woods. And the rest of us will be pondering how to get home; this will give him something he enjoys doing in this rather odd situation."

"Ah, so you wish to take your mind off being outside of your own time?" Saidren asked Yugi, getting a nod. "As you wish, Little One," he said, pushing open the door so they could leave.

"I'll be back in a bit," Yugi told his lover, kissing the pharaoh deeply for a few moments before managing to pull away so he and Saidren could be on their way.

"I'll be waiting for your return," Yami said. Like Saidren, he had his reservations about letting Yugi go on this little excursion, but his hikari could be very persuasive when he wanted something, so he'd relented. At the very least, Yugi was in no doubt capable hands should something go awry. With one last look at his lover, Yami turned and headed back to where the others gathered in the main hall.

* * *

><p>Saidren and Yugi sat in a small hide Saidren had constructed out of branches and leaves to hide them from any wildlife that might pass by the clearing just visible through an opening in the foliage. This was place the demon often came to hunt, finding that not only could he hunt here, but he could simply sit back and enjoy watching the animals go about theirs lives without even knowing he was there.<p>

Though the setting was serene and peaceful, the silence was terribly awkward, both unsure of how to go about starting a conversation. "Was it hard at first?" Yugi finally asked.

"Was what hard?" Saidren replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"Being banished from your family."

Saidren's gaze looked off into the distance as he pondered how best to answer. "It was very hard, yes. Like ordinary dogs, my kind of demon is a very social one, so to be cut off from my family in such a way was rather devastating at first. But wallowing in my misery was not a luxury I could afford, so as soon as Izayoi passed away, I came here and rebuilt her family home in hopes that someday I myself could raise a family there as she had hoped to do."

Before Yugi could ask his next question, Saidren stiffened, pulling an arrow from his quiver and drawing back the bow string. Yugi watched with baited breath as Saidren held perfectly still for several moments before letting the arrow fly. There was a wet thunk of the arrow penetrating its target and Saidren crept out from the hide, the young mortal in tow.

They moved towards a stag with Saidren's arrow jutting from its neck. The dog demon knelt down and stroked the dying animal's fur, the stag too close to death now to struggle. "Be at peace, creature," Saidren said softly as the final breath left his prey.

As Saidren carefully removed his arrow and carried the stag back to the hide, Yugi asked, "What was your father like before you were banished?"

Saidren paused again, the sadness in his eyes unmistakable. "He was a great man, despite everything. Though he was strict, he loved his children very much, and one couldn't have asked for a more protective-"

Saidren knocked Yugi out of the way as a streak of blue energy rushed towards them. The demon swung his gaze in the direction the blast had come from, baring his fangs and flexing his claws as Sesshomaru stepped into view. "You bastard. How dare you show your face to me after what you did to me."

"Frankly I'm surprised you're even still alive," Sesshomaru replied calmly, sheathing Tenseiga. "I had honestly thought you had died long ago. To find your scent at the Bone Eater's well was nothing short of shocking for me."

Growling and taking a few steps forward, Saidren's flared claws glowed blue. "You son of a bitch. These are my lands, you have no right to be on them. It is because of you that Samara is dead."

Though he'd bristled at the insult to his mother, Sesshomaru's expression softened somewhat at the mention of Samara's passing. "Our sister is dead? How? When?" Despite his cold exterior, Sesshomaru could have a surprising amount of heart, and the loss of his twin was a considerable blow to him.

"You'll get nothing more from me," Saidren snapped. Not wasting another word, he slashed one hand forward, blue slashes of light rushing towards his younger brother.

Sesshomaru leapt out of the way, his gaze falling to Yugi for a moment. Then, seeming to come to a decision, he turned to leave. "This isn't over, brother."

Once the daiyokai had left, Saidren returned his attention to Yugi. The poor boy and fallen into a patch of mud when he'd been pushed out of the way. He approached the youth and knelt down, helping the boy to his feet. "Come with me, Yugi. I know a little spot where you can get cleaned up before we go home."

* * *

><p>He led Yugi to a small pond that was fed by a waterfall which was little more than a trickle. "You can wash yourself with this," the dog demon said, sticking his hand under the water and letting it pour over his clawed fingers. "It's a bit cold, but nothing too bad. I will just go and see if I can't find another animal to bring home while you bathe."<p>

As Saidren started to leave, Yugi's hand shot out and grasped the demon's sleeve. The attack by Sesshomaru, though brief, had shaken the boy up. Yami was always around to protect him, but since his lover was back at the castle, he didn't know how to react right now. "Could... Could you just stay with me instead? I mean, in case your brother comes back."

This was nothing new to Saidren. He'd often comforted Sesshomaru and Samara when they were younger and a larger demon frightened them. With a gentle smile, he sat on a nearby stone and nodded. "As you wish."

Comforted, Yugi began to strip down. The mud had missed his clothes, but he didn't want to risk getting the leather of his shirt and pants too wet. Fully naked, he stepped under the small waterfall and began scrubbing the muck from his pale skin.

Saidren's eyes were locked onto Yugi's every move, every twitch of muscle as he bathed. This was the main reason he hadn't wanted Yugi to come with him. The feelings he'd felt when he first saw the boy were surging forth, along with ones he'd thought long dead within himself. He clenched his fist tight, drawing four trickles of blood from his palm as he fought to clear his head.

A twig snapping nearby had him off the rock in an instant, wrapping an arm around Yugi protectively. He glanced about, the waterfall now cascading down onto him, plastering his hair to his forehead and his kimono to that powerful body. Once he felt certain it was nothing, he looked down at Yugi, water dripping from his crimson bangs.

Yugi looked up at Saidren, grateful that the demon had acted so quickly to move to protect him. He could feel Saidren's hot palm against his cool back and almost moaned. They looked at each other for several moments, then the dog demon leaned down and claimed the youth's mouth with his own.

They lingered there for for what must have felt like eternity, water pouring over them both as they kissed. What finally broke the spell was the slight brush of Saidren's claws as he ran his hand down Yugi's back. Yugi pulled back with a gasp, his face as equally shocked as Saidren's, who quickly released him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Saidren said, looking furious with himself over his lack of control.

"No, it's okay," Yugi said, his lips still burning with the demon's taste. "We just got caught up in the moment. No harm done." But was that last part true, he wondered to himself. That kiss had been... delicious was the only way he could describe it. Shaking his head, Yugi finished washing up and dressed, no longer worrying about the leather.

Saidren looked like he had more to say, but he held back, simply motioning for Yugi to follow him. Returning to the hide, they once more sat in awkward silence, both upset with themselves for that little interlude. Saidren managed to bag another stag and a few rabbits before deciding they had enough. He let Yugi lead the way back to the castle, hefting the stags on his shoulders, the rabbits tethered to his quiver.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the castle grounds, they quickly spotted Yami waiting for them just inside the gate. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get these prepared for dinner tonight," Saidren said, perhaps a bit more curtly than he meant, bowing his head to the lovers before quickly striding away.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Yami asked his hikari. "And why was he all wet?"

"He..." Yugi paused, trying to think of a plausible excuse. He didn't want to lie to Yami, but the truth would be far from helpful right now. "He fell into creek. And we ran into his brother Sesshomaru."

"Are you alright? You're wet too."

"Y-yeah. Just a little shaken up and I got wet when I was helping Saidren from the creek. I'll just... I'll just go change clothes."

Yugi tore off towards their room before Yami could question him further. Something didn't feel right to the pharaoh. He considered himself a pretty good judge of people, and things were definitely off with those two. Something more had happened.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen where Saidren was gutting and cleaning his kills. "Alright, what happened out there?" Yami demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We went hunting, nothing more," Saidren said without turning to look at his guest.

"That's bull and you know it. Yugi told me you ran into your brother."

The demon's hand paused, some deer viscera clutched in his claws. He casually dropped them into a bucket before replying. "We did, but the encounter was brief and nothing happened. I chased my brother away and that was that."

"What else happened? Yugi's far too nervous around me right now for that to be all," Yami said, the suspicion in his voice open and strong.

Now Saidren paused in his work again, looking back over his shoulder at the pharaoh. "Does it honestly matter? Suddenly, I'm no longer hungry. The rest of you can finish preparing your meal. I believe I shall I retire for the night and am not to be disturbed." He swept out of the room without another word, leaving Yami to fume over the lack of answers.

* * *

><p>Yugi didn't go to his and Yami's room to change. Instead, he looked around the castle until he found Darren enjoying a quiet moment to himself in the inner courtyard. Approaching the ancient prince, Yugi cleared his throat softly to draw Darren's attention.<p>

Darren looked over at Yugi, raising an eyebrow at his wet clothes, but ignoring it for the moment. "How may I help you Yugi?" he asked in his normal, kind tone.

"I need some advice." Yugi drew close to Darren and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. "Saidren and I kissed."

"When did this happen?" Darren asked, pulling back a bit so he could look Yugi in the face.

"When we were out hunting. We ran into his other brother and I fell into some mud. Saidren took me to this little waterfall to get cleaned up and..."

"Ah, heat of the moment sort of thing?" At the nod, he offered a kind smile. "Well, I honestly wouldn't think too much of it in this case, Yugi. You were both wound up from the encounter with his brother, and a romantic setting like a waterfall can loosen inhibitions."

"Should I tell Yami about this?" Yugi asked, biting his lip nervously.

"You can if you think it will help you feel better. And Yami can be an understanding person, at least where you're concerned."

Yugi considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you Darren," he said, heading off to find his lover.

Darren watched him go, frowning a bit. Though it was hopefully just coincidence, Yugi's little confession struck him as awful similar to the first kiss he and Joey had shared...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: At last I managed to word this chapter to my liking. Certainly took me long enough to get the opening perfect. But anyway, seems things are getting a little interesting now aren't they? Well, moreso than they already were. As always folks, read and leave me a nice review or two. Thanks in advance!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

It was a restless night for Saidren. He tosses and turned in his bed, filled with conflicting dreams of the few happy months of his life with Samara and that kiss he'd shared with Yugi.

He awoke shortly before the rooster's crow, drenched in sweat. Tossing aside his blanket, he got up and paced his bedroom, running a clawed hand through his crimson hair. Why on earth had he done such a thing as kiss another male's lover? Not only was it an incredibly rude gesture on his part, but it violated everything he believed in about loyalty. He was a canine after all.

As he sat on the edge of his bed to think, there was only one reason he could think of was that it'd simply been so long since he'd last been around anyone in such close quarters. He looked down at his hands before clenching them into fists.

Damnit, what was wrong with him? All these decades he'd been faithful to Samara's memory, openly avoiding anywhere he picked up a tempting scent. And in the span of a few moments, he'd violated that for a simple kiss under a trickle of a waterfall. "I'm so sorry Samara," he said, lowering his head into his hands.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in," he said, rising to his feet and throwing on his kimono.

A moment later the door slid open and Inuyasha and Miroku stepped inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "I've been thinking about something... Thinking about it a lot. And we need to talk," he said.

"Of course little brother. What is it you wish to talk about?" Saidren asked, though he was certain he already knew exactly what it was his sibling wanted.

"The other night, when you said you were banished from the family for bedding my mother... What exactly did you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Saidren sighed, bracing himself for what he knew would no doubt be a violent reaction. His gaze fell to Samara's statue to gather his strength. "Before you were born, Sesshomaru went to our father and told him that I had... took her against her will."

He was fast enough to easily dodge his half-brother's fist as it came at his face, but he didn't. Even as his body slammed into the wall, Inuyasha's fists and claws striking him again and again, he didn't raise so much as a finger to defend himself.

It took several minutes, but Miroku finally managed to pull Inuyasha off his older brother, using his staff across the hanyou's chest to hold him at bay. "Hold on Inuyasha, let's see if he has more to say," the monk said. Though the look in his eyes clearing stated he'd unleash his lover at a moment's notice if he didn't like what he heard.

Saidren brushed some hair out of his face, ignoring his torn open chest and arms, darkening bruises, and other minor injuries his baby brother had inflicted. "Thank you monk, for this little reprieve. As I said, Sesshomaru accused me of being... somewhat hands on with Izayoi. Our father confronted me with this. Or rather, he assaulted me over it. And when he was done, he banished me from our bloodline and my home."

"You said you attacked her before I was born," Inuyasah growled out. "Are you my father?"

Saidren shook his head. "There are two very good reasons as to why I am not your father. The first simply being that I in no way took your mother to bed. And despite many attempts with Samara, we could not conceive. I'm sterile, little brother. I could no more be your father than anyone's."

It took a moment for the information to sink into Inuyasha's brain, but eventually he settled down in Miroku's grip. "You never touched her?" he asked, not believing at first. "Why would Sesshomaru lie about something like that?"

The elder inu demon gave his sibling a droll look. "As if that would be the only time Sesshomaru lied about anything for his own personal gain. Can you think of no time he has lied to you?"

Inuyasha could in fact. When Sesshomaru had set the Faceless Mother spirit against him to get at their father's grave.

Seeing the look of memory on Inuyasha's face, Saidren nodded. "Exactly. He lied to our father in order to gain control of the Western Lands should Father pass away. He was always jealous that I was eldest born and would inherit these lands while he'd gain only a sword. As I told you before, I had nothing but respect for your mother, and I would never have harmed her in any way."

With that out of the way, Miroku decided to address the other reason Saidren could not have been Inuyasha's father. "You said you're sterile. Is it possible it was Samara who could not conceive?"

Saidren shook his head. "In this case no. Not only did Samara come from a strong, healthy bloodline, but I am only half inu. While Inuyasha and I share the same the father, my mother was a wolf demon. More often than not, hybrids such as myself are sterile."

Finally, Inuyasha appeared to have fully calmed down. He knew Sesshomaru's treachery all too well and certainly didn't put Saidren's explanation of events past their brother. "So you really didn't sleep with my mother?" he asked.

The eldest son of Inutoshi shook his head slowly and sadly. "I would have died before laying a finger on her, little brother." His gaze turned distant as he remembered Izayoi. "She was a strong, beautiful and confident woman. I saw in her many of the aspects that drew me to Samara. As far as I was concerned, Inuyasha, your mother was mine as well. I had fully accepted that our father loved her. It was Sesshomaru who could not. The other reason he had for lying to our father and setting us all down this path was that he could not for life of him understand why the Great Dog Demon would mate a 'lowly' human when he had a strong inu demon like his mother available."

After a brief pause, Saidren smiled gently and waved his hand dismissively. "But enough of all this unpleasantness. When she passed away, Samara left something for you that I think should finally be returned to you." Without another word, he swept out of the room, beckoning for the other two to follow him.

* * *

><p>Yugi's sleep was no more fulfilling than Saidren's had been. All night he kept recalling that hunting trip and the kiss. At times his dreams even pulled from his imagination, taking the kiss further to full blown fantasies of Saidren taking him under the waterfall.<p>

Now he sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Yami dress. Only a guilty conscience would have conjured up such vivid and unwelcome dreams. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at his lover. "Yami? There's something I need to tell you about yesterday."

The pharaoh froze a bit at the tone in Yugi's voice. His hikari never took that tone unless there was a secret he needed to bring to light. "What is it, _ssn_?" he asked, using the Egyptian word for lily to address his small lover.

"When Saidren and I were out hunting, we didn't fall into any water. After Sesshomaru attacked, I was covered in mud. So Saidren showed me to this little waterfall to get cleaned up." He took a deep breath to gather his strength. "Something spooked me and he got under the waterfall to comfort me. And before I knew what was happening, he kissed me."

"He did what?" Yami snapped, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"He kissed me. But it wasn't like you think!" Yugi tried to explain, but Yami was already storming out of the room to teach Saidren a lesson. Sighing, Yugi hurried after him to hopefully stop his lover before he got hurt.

Yami spotted Saidren leading Inuyasha and Miroku down the hall, so he charged after them. "Saidren!" he called out, his voice loud enough to make everyone else poke their heads out of their rooms as the dog demon turned to face him.

"Yes?" Saidren asked in a calm tone. Though he could tell by the look on Yami's face that he'd learned the truth about yesterday.

"How dare you kiss Yugi! Have you no respect?!" Yami snapped, pushing Saidren back a little bit.

The demon's eyes flashed red briefly before he regained his composure. His gaze shifted about the hallway, looking at everyone's faces, and seeing the disappointment and anger on most, the sorrow on Yugi's. He sighed softly before speaking once more.

"Yes, we did indeed share a kiss on the hunt yesterday. But it was a terrible mistake on my part. It is no excuse for my actions, but I was caught up in the moment of being so close to someone in such a manner after nearly fifty years of isolation."

Though Yami was still upset, he knew Yugi would never do anything to hurt him, and something in Saidren's eyes told him the demon regretted his actions. For but a moment, he thought he saw a pain so profound it actually scared the ancient pharaoh. "What do you mean fifty years of isolation?"

"I told you the other day that Samara passed away after Inuyasha disappeared. There is a bit more to it than simply that. We did indeed find our little brother, but he was bound to a massive tree by an arrow shot from the bow of the priestess Kikyo. Only one of her blood could remove it. For nearly a year, Samara stood by the tree daily to protect Inuyasha's body from lesser demons.

"One day I came to join in her vigil and found her lying dead at your feet, Inuyasha. her heart could no longer bear the pain of losing you to Kikyo's spell and she simply slipped into the afterlife. And clutched in her hands was the inheritance I was trying to give you before this little interruption." Leaving everyone where they were for a moment, Saidren opened a closet door and reached inside, pulling out a red ball.

"Hey that's..." Inuyasha began, catching a whiff of his own scent on the ball.

"Yes. This was your favorite ball as a child according to Samara. I've kept it safe all these years, hoping to give it back to you." Saidren held out his hand, offering the toy to his youngest sibling.

Inuyasha took the ball silently, fighting back tears to try and maintain his tough guy rep as Saidren's gaze shifted back to Yami. "As for the other matter, I am terribly sorry for my actions. What I did was inexcusable. I would find it perfectly understandable if you chose to leave the castle and return to the village near the Well."

Everyone looked to Yami. Given that he was the one Saidren had offended, it was his call. After a moment, he gave a sigh and shook his head. "No, we will stay here. I am not saying I completely forgive you, but I suppose that your actions are somewhat... understandable given the situation. Touch Yugi again though, and I will not be responsible for my actions."

Saidren nodded his head, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I thank you for that. On a somewhat lighter subject, have you come to any theories about how you can get home?"

The Pharaoh shook his head. "Unfortunately, despite several of us having existed for millenia, the magics we wield are not fully understood. Bakura and I wield the Shadow Realm and Darren has command of the Orichalcos stones, but even in the ages where these magics were prevalent and wide used, knowledge of their full potential was unknown."

"Tonight I shall peruse some scrolls in my library, see if I can't find out anymore about the Well. Perhaps something in its history will shed some light on this matter."

* * *

><p>With everyone calmed down now from that little bit of excitement, they all decided to head over to the main hall for breakfast as a group. As they crossed the main courtyard, there was a strong shift in the wind, making the tops of the trees bend and sway outside the castle walls.<p>

Saidren paused a scent on the wind hit him. "Could it be? I haven't smelled that scent since..." He turned towards the castle gates, his quickened stride striking up everyone's curiosity enough to have them follow him.

"Wait a minute, I know that scent," Inuyasha said as his slightly weaker nose caught the smell as well. "Damnit, we don't need that asshole showing up now."

"You don't mean...?" Kagome asked, with a groan as she put a hand to her forehead, already anticipating the headache to come.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, growling low in his throat as he watched Saidren open the castle gates and stare off down the road. "Yeah, our favorite pain in the ass is on his way."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ryou asked, confused at the sudden animosity and annoyance radiating from group of feudal warriors.

"They speak of him," Saidren called back, pointing down the road to a small whirlwind that was rapidly approaching.

When the whirlwind was mere feet from Saidren, it came to a complete halt and instantly dissipated to reveal the wolf demon Koga. Just coming into sight behind him were his associates Ginta and Hakkaku, along with a small pack of wolves.

For a moment, Koga said nothing. His eyes swept over the rather large assortment of people standing before him, lingering a bit on Kagome. He'd long since given up his pursuit of her, namely because he did not wish to be on the business end of Sango's weapons. Inuyasha had always been more bark than bite, so he'd felt safe, but Sango was of a rather possessive and obsessive personality with those close to her, so he took the high road and quit while he still had a head.

But what stunned him by this gaggle of characters wasn't the bunch of weirdly dressed people who were clearly from Kagome's native time period, but the towering red headed demon before him. "By the North Wind... Is it really you Saidren?" he asked.

"Indeed it is. Any tales of my death have been made in error," he said with a nod moments before Koga embraced him. Smiling, he returned the gesture. "I have missed you as well, cousin."

"COUSIN?!" Inuyasha bellowed, rushing forward as the two demons pulled apart. "Are you really going to stand here and tell me I'm related to this filthy wolf?"

"Nice to see you too, you mangy mutt," Koga smirked, his hands on his hips.

"As you know little brother, I am half wolf. My mother came from Koga's tribe. His mother was my aunt, which does indeed make you his cousin," Saidren explained, amused a bit by Inuyasha's reaction. Wolf and dog demons by general nature did not get along. But then, their father had been a very... persuasive male in many regards.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?" Inuyasha snapped at Koga. "All this time you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Not my fault you were too young to pick up the scent of my tribe on Saidren the very few times you saw him when you were a pup. If you had, you might have made the connection years ago when we first met. Guess it just goes to show you how superior wolves really are," Koga laughed. Ah, it was always so easy to get under Inuyasha's skin, it just never got old.

To prevent a much larger fight from breaking out, Saidren once more took charge o the conversation. "What brings you to my home? I haven't seen you since..."

"Yeah, not since we laid Samara to rest. I would have come back to visit, but I was made leader of the pack shortly after and just never had the time since. It was lucky co-incidence that I caught a hint of your smell in the air as I was travelling past." He looked past Saidren at Yugi and his group. "So what's up with them?"

"They have been stranded here in our time by the Bone-Eater's Well. We are still trying to determine the exact cause. Perhaps you could aid us in that. Would you be so kind as to head to the elders of your tribe and ask if they know of any similar events in the past?" Saidren asked his dear friend.

Koga nodded. "I was just on my way there actually. Ayame's staying with them while she's pregnant and I was going to see how the mother of my future pups is holding up."

"Congratulations on both accounts," Saidren said. Ayame had been chasing Koga for a long time, and he was glad she'd finally caught the wolf of her dreams.

"Alright then, I'm off. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. Turning away, he took off back down the road, once more transforming into a whirlwind that his panting entourage had to scurry after.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Inuyasha grumbled. "Any other relatives I have I should know about?"

"Another day perhaps," Saidren chuckled, teasing his little brother as they headed back into the castle.

* * *

><p>As he followed after the group heading into the main castle, Yugi's mind still lingered on that kiss. It had been very wrong, and a horrible thing now between him and Yami. But then, why had it felt so right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that was a lot less bloody of a chapter than I'd expected, how about you guys? And yeah, I know it took forever to get up, but I've got a pattern set down for my chapters now that should keep the gaps down a bit. <strong>

**But more importantly, now we know one reason Koga loves picking on Inuyasha, it's what family does after all. Yes yes, I know you guys can probably see where I'm eventually going with Yugi and Saidren's little illicit kiss under the waterfall, but don't worry. Everyone will be happy at the end of this. Just not sure how I'm getting them to that point yet.**

**As always folks, please take a good read of the tale and give it a nice review. It's your thoughts that keep these stories flowing for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

Saidren once again sat beneath the sakura tree that resided in the inner courtyard of his home. But tonight he did not play an instrument. No, this evening found him studying ancient scrolls he acquired on a journey to the continent. He was trying to find any reference to Egyptian or Atlantean magicks. This was proving to be a trying task, so Saidren was smoking a _kiseru_ pipe of _kizami_ tobacco to ease his nerves while he worked.

The dog demon was so caught up in his research that he didn't notice he had company until his guest cleared their throat loudly. Looking up from his scrolls, Saidren was a touch surprised to see yami standing before him. But despite their ealier confrontation, the former pharaoh looked rather calm. Setting his scrolls and _kisure_ aside, Saidren spoke. "How may I help you, Yami?"

"I wanted to ask you again why you kissed Yugi," Yami replied as he moved a bit closer. "We both know there's more to it than your earlier explanation."

Saidren sighed and raised his yellow gaze to the sky. "To be honest, I don't know what came over me. Ever since you and your friends came here, I've felt this... pull towards Yugi. Almost as if he's my mate. But what I cannot understand is why. You are Yugi's lover, and my mate has already passed from this world. While i suspect Samara may not have been my true mate, I do not believe I would find my destined lover in someone who is already claimed.

"Rest assured Yami, I have no intentions towards Yugi. It is my belief that some of us are never meant to find our one true love. And, given how my feelings were not enough to keep her on this earth, I count my self among that number. Now if you will excuse me, I have much research to comb through before I retire for the night."

The subject closed, Saidren tapped out the contents of his _kisure_, running his fingers over the elaborate designs along the pipe and the scratched out markings that had once represented his status in the world. Pulling fresh _kizami_ from the _netsuke_, a small sculpted object that doubled as a pouch, beside him, Saidren packed it into the pipe and lit it with a coal from the small fire he was using to read by.

Seeing that Saidren had nothing more to say, Yami began making his way back towards his room. He believed he could trust the dog demon that he had no plans where Yugi was concerned.

This somewhat calm moment was broken by the sounds of a scuffle coming from the Bakura's room. Sliding open the door to their quarters, the pharaoh was greeted with the sight of Thief King Bakura holding a small demon in a headlock while Yami Bakura yanked a two-faced staff from its hands.

"What's going on here?" Yami asked as he crossed to where Ryou stood watching his lovers handle the intruder.

"This creature just climbed right in through the window and tried to kidnap Ryou while we were sleeping," TK said as he tightened his grip just a bit around the demon's neck.

"Unhand me you filthy human!" the small demon squawked as it futilely tried to get loose. "You will not stop me from completing my mission for Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yami froze at that name. "YUGI!" he cried out before bolting towards the room he shared with his lover, Yami Bakura and Ryou following close behind. But when he yanked open the door of their room, he saw the futon Yugi had been sleeping in empty and disheveled. The small youth had been sound asleep when Yami had gone to speak with Saidren and wouldn't have been easily roused.

Saidren. Certain he would be able to figure this out and what to do next, Yami rushed back to the inner courtyard, arriving just as the demon was closing another scroll with an annoyed sigh. "Yugi's been kidnapped," the Spirit of the Puzzle exclaimed, instantly grabbing Saidren's attention.

"What?" he said, setting aside his work once more and rising to cross towards where Yami stood. "Who would have... Sesshomaru," he growled out. "Show me."

The two returned to Yami and Yugi's room where Saidren knelt down by Yugi's futon and sniffed. "It was my dear brother for certain. How did you realize he'd been taken?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"I was walking past the room the Bakuras are staying in and heard a commotion. I checked inside and found them restraining a demon who claims to be serving Sesshomaru," Yami explained, pointing down the hall.

With a frown, Saidren strode down the hall to enter said room, his scowl deepening as he saw the demon still in TK's grip. "Jaken, I might have known." Snatching the small demon from his guest, he held Jaken at arm's length. "Just what does Sesshomaru want with Yugi and Ryou?" he demanded.

"I don't have to answer you. You aren't even worthy to be in my master's presence, let alone mine," Jaken snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"Have it your way then," Saidren said. Taking the Staff of Two Heads from Yami Bakura, the dog demon walked out to the main courtyard of the castle. Dropping Jaken from his outstretched arm, he swung the staff in an underhand motion, his strength sending Jaken flying over the wall as the staff struck him. "That should teach him better than try and enter my home again."

"I don't get it, how could those two even enter your home without you knowing?" Yami Bakura asked as Bakuras and Yami joined the exiled Lord.

"No doubt my brother came in from down wind to hide their scents. And he's not without a few simple spells to mask his energy. Jaken's own power is so weak that it wouldn't have even registered with me, so him sneaking in would be even easier."

"And what exactly is the point of kidnapping them?" Yami asked, folding his arms over his chest as he tried his best to remain calm despite the desperate situation.

"No doubt Sesshomaru wishes to try and find out the secrets of the magicks you and your friends wield," Sesshomaru observed. "But worry not, Yami. We will get Yugi back straight away. I know where my brother's home lies. Give me one hour to prepare and we will be off."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru dropped Yugi to the ground just inside the gates of his ancestral home. Despite the feelings of compassion and understanding he was beginning to learn from Rin, the Lord of the Western Lands was still very much a power hungry prick. He crouched down before the diminutive human and cradled the heavy puzzle around the boy's neck in his clawed hand.<p>

Yugi was terrified. Normally, Yami wore the Puzzle these days, but Yugi had wanted to wear it for a bit to help him sleep while Yami had gone to chat with Saidren. And now the very thing that had given him the man he loved was once more placing his life in danger. He could only hope that the others had figured out where he was and were on their way.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck. He rose and turned the object over in his hands, studying it. "I can feel this is the source of the magick I smelled on you earlier. How does it work?"

"Please give me that back," Yugi said. "You won't be able to wield it. The Millennium Puzzle was meant for me." He didn't dare to try and grab it away. Sesshomaru was too fast and strong for that. But maybe he could convince the demon to simply let him go.

"You are not the first to tell me such a thing. But I've been able to wield my brother's sword several times with a little ingenuity. The same will no doubt be true with this." He brought the puzzle closer to his amber eyes, running his long fingers along its surface. "So it comes apart then," he observed aloud as he felt the tiny grooves where the Puzzle's pieces separated. Using the very tips of his claws to get into the grooves, he began pulling it apart...

* * *

><p>Saidren, Inuyasha, and Yami were rushing towards Sesshomaru's palace. The pharaoh was riding on Inuyasha's back as Saidren had brought along So'unga strapped across his back. Not only was the <em>hanyou<em> irritated that he had to carry Yami, but also because Saidren had interrupted him and Miroku mid-coitus.

"I still don't see why I needed to come along," Inuyasha grumbled as they ran, the wind rushing past them with their sheer speed. "You're more than strong enough to handle Sesshomaru by yourself." Anyone who could control So'unga without Inutoshi's other two swords had to be insanely powerful.

"Indeed I am little brother. But that is exactly why I brought you with us. While I deal with our ne'er-do-well half brother, I need you to take Yami and Yugi and begin leading them back to the castle. As you may encounter Jaken on the way, they will need your strength to keep them safe."

Just as Sesshomaru's castle was coming into view, Yami cried out in pain. The two demons skidded to a halt and Inuyasha set the human on his feet. "What's wrong?" Saidren asked.

"I don't know," Yami said as he staggered a bit. "Feels like I'm being pulled apart from the inside." As he put a hand to his forehead, they all noticed it flicker to a see-through state for a mere second. "What in the hell?"

"Tell me Yami, how does the golden object you wore around your neck when you first arrived work?" Saidren asked, placing a steadying hand on the pharaoh's shoulder.

"It's called the Millenium Puzzle. When I was pharaoh five thousand years ago, I sealed my spirit away into it to protect the world from the dark forces that threatened to consume it. The Puzzle was then dissambled and sealed away in my tomb until Yugi's grandfather found it and Yugi put the pieces back together. It awakened my soul within the Puzzle and eventually allowed me to gain a corporeal body."

Saidren thought for a moment, then seemed to draw a conclusion about this all. "Then I am going to guess that your existence on this plane is tied to the Puzzle's power being intact. If the Puzzle were to be disassembled for example..."

"I would fade back into it," Yami finished realizing the same thing.

Helping Yami back onto Inuyasha's back, Saidren looked towards the castle. He unslung So'unga and handed it his sibling.

"Whoah, what are you doing? I can't take that thing?" Inuyasha protested.

"Keep it tucked into the sheath and you will be fine. Use it to help support Yami. I cannot hold the sword with what I am about to do," Saidren explained. "We need to get the castle as swiftly as possible, and in this form I do not think we can arrive in time."

Stepping away from the other two, Saidren closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were solid red. His lips parted, exposing twin rows of gleaming white fangs as his body began to shift into his beastial demon form. Letting out a wolfish howl, Saidren's body became enveloped in a whirlwind that expanded as its occupant grew in size.

When the wind faded, Saidren's beast form was revealed. Standing easily twice the size of Sesshomaru's beast, Saidren's coat was jet black with a blood red mane running from between his ears, past his high shoulders, to his lower back. His tail was long and bushy, his paws massive with gleaming claws. From his tapered jaws a pair of saber like canines descended past his lips. One eye glowed a fierce red, the other was a silver and pale as a full moon.

Looking back and down at his little brother, Saidren jerked his head for the _hanyou _to jump onto his back. Once Inuyasha and Yami were secure atop his back, Saidren let out another howl. The trees before them bent to clear a path for the beast that towered over them. The way now clear, Saidren charged forward, small whirlwinds surrounding his paws to further increase his speed.

* * *

><p>Yugi had given up just sitting still and was currently trying to wrest the Puzzle away from Sesshomaru. What was left of it anyway. The demon had taken most of it apart with surprising ease, the pieces laying scattered across the floor.<p>

Though Yugi couldn't hope to stop the demon, Sesshomaru was finding his interference annoying and gave the small human a casual shove to knock him back to the ground so he could resume his task. He fully intended to restore the Puzzle of course, theorizing that if it was put back together by his hands, the magick of it would be his to command.

Just as he pulled the last two pieces apart, a massive hole was torn through the roof of the castle as Saidren's jaws made short work of the wood and stone. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin just in time to deflect the massive blade of Tessaiga that Inuyasha swung down towards his brother, leaping from Saidren's back to attack.

Yami jumped down as well and rushed to Yugi's side, giving Saidren the chance to revert to human form and gather up So'unga.

While the lovers gathered the pieces of the Puzzle together, Yami occasionally dropping pieces as his body continued to flicker in and out of the mortal plane, Saidren drew his blade, advancing on his brothers. "You go too far with this Sesshomaru. You have power enough already and our father's legacy. Do not tarnish his memory further with these actions."

"I am hardly the strongest though, am I brother? And until I am, I will be contested for the title I inherited. The magick wielded by these strangers is stronger than anything I've eve felt. Once I master it, then not even you will surpass my strength." Sesshomaru's gaze slid over to Yami and Yugi. Pushing Inuyasha off with his sword, he hurled a blast of energy from Tokijin at them.

Both Inuyasha and Saidren leapt to deflect the blast with their swords, crossing the blades before their friends. With them distracted, Sesshomaru snatched up the piece of the Puzzle bearing the Millennium symbol and disappeared down a secret passage. Saidren sighed and shook his head when he noticed their brother was gone.

Sheathing So'unga, he turned to where Yugi was panicking slightly over the way Yami kept flickering. "Calm down Yugi," Yami was saying. "Once we put the Puzzle back together, my form will stabilize again." He gathered the pieces together, placing them all in a pile. It seemed that the calmer he kept himself, the better his grip on this plane.

The two demons moved to stand guard at the door and the hole in the roof while the mortals put together the Puzzle. But even this momentary piece was broken and when Yugi realized they were missing a piece. "We don't have the Millennium symbol piece! Sesshomaru must have taken it. What's going to happen to you now Yami?"

"I'll eventually return to the puzzle," Yami said simply. He sighed in frustration and sat back, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"But how will we get you your body back? Look at everything we had to go through the first time."

"I don't believe it will be that difficult," Saidren cut in, striding over to join them. "It's my experience that once a spell has taken place, such as however Yami came to be embodied, the magick is always there. Even if he fades into the Puzzle once more, the moment we restore it, his body should reappear. For now, let's take him back to the castle."

Leaping up through the hole in the roof, Saidren resumed his beastial form and Inuyasha placed the other two on his brother's back so they could quickly begin the journey home.

* * *

><p>It was dawn by the time they reached Saidren's castle. He'd long since shifted back into human form, the beastial one too much a drain of energy. In his arms he carried the weakening pharaoh. By now Yami's arms and most of his left leg had completely vanished. Even one of his eyes was gone. The small party was greeted in the front courtyard by the rest of their friends.<p>

"What's wrong with Yami?" Joey asked, clutching Darren's arm in shock at the sight.

"Our brother Sesshomaru has stolen a portion of the Millennium Puzzle and it's causing Yami to fade back into the Puzzle," Saidren told them. Even as they watched, his torso began slowly fading into nothing. "A matter of minutes now it seems."

He knelt down so Yugi could be at eye level with his lover. "I'm so sorry for this Yami. If I was stronger, maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten hold of the Puzzle," the small youth said, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, Yugi. There was nothing that you could have done. Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon. We just have to get that piece of the Puzzle back. It's completely useless without the rest. He'll be coming back for it." Yami leaned forward as best he could and gave Yugi's lips a gentle kiss. Then he looked up at Saidren with his remaining eye. "Take care of him for me."

"With my life," the dog demon replied. Yami nodded his thanks and then vanished completely.

Yugi broke down, sinking to the ground and putting his face in his hands as he cried. All around him, his friends both old and new comforted their lovers, but none could think of how to console the boy before them.

Saidren knew though. He'd felt that since of loss for half a century. Still kneeling, he simply put his arms around Yugi and pulled the boy's head to his chest. Words would do no good in this situation, and even this gesture would be a weak consolation, but it showed Yugi he had someone to hold and comfort him through what was going to be a very dark time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've posted a chapter, but I'm starting to catch up on my writing. Sorry for the delay though folks. Well, looks like Saidren and Yugi will have an opening now to explore those weird feelings they've been getting. If either one tries to act on them of course. Sesshomaru's such a dick sometimes you know? How could anyone make someone as cute as Yugi cry? <strong>

**As always, your comments are loved. Oh, and for those of you just now tuning into the story, feel free to check out my other stories: Shattered Dream Parts I, II, & III; His Butler: Sibling Rivalry, and Last Room at the Inn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

"What can we do to help him?" Joey asked Darren as he looked over at Yugi. The petite teen was merely sitting in the inner courtyard, his purple eyes filled with tears as he stared at the incomplete Millennium Puzzle.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is recover the missing piece from Sesshomaru," Darren replied. "In the mean time, we can only offer him comfort when he's ready to accept it."

Joey sighed and gave one last look to Yugi before allowing Darren to lead him off to their room. Everyone at the castle was feeling down because of what had happened. It'd been a few days since Yami had vanished back into the Puzzle and the collective air had been one of misery. Even Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura weren't up to their usual humor.

With Inuyasha and Miroku off tracking down Sesshomaru's location, everyone else was left to their own devices at the moment. They couldn't even begin to think about going home just yet. But no matter how much anyone tried, they weren't able to get through to Yugi.

Much as Saidren wished to comfort the boy right now, he had to figure out just what had happened to bring Yugi and his friends to this time period. It wasn't to send them home just yet, merely to give himself something to do while he waited for word on his brother's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Currently, he sat in his study as he looked over the piece of Orichalcos that Darren had lent him. He could feel the stone's magic pulsing through his fingertips and even felt the tiniest bit of pull to wield that power. Not that such a pull would affect him. Many mystical stones and objects affected their wielders with a sort of temptation, but Saidren's will was far greater than that of such a small crystal.<p>

"Hmmm, I wonder," he said to himself. Kagome had mentioned the Shikon Jewel might have something to do with traveling through the Bone Eater's Well. The only flaw to that at the moment was that the Jewel had been destroyed some time ago.

Taking out a roll of parchment and dabbing fresh ink onto his caligraphy brush, Saidren set about writing down theories as to how the Well worked. Perhaps it was demonic essence that was the real trick to the power of the Well. After all, the Jewel itself had been forged in the presence of many powerful demons. And with is residing inside Kagome's body the way it had been, no doubt her body had picked up a touch of the essence.

But that seemed to easy an explanation. After all, if it was merely demon energy then why hadn't there been any reaction from the well when he'd held the Orichalcos stone over it? Had the stone's own power interefered perhaps? No, otherwise they wouldn't have crossed over into this time period all if that were the case.

And it was unlikely that Kagome's miko powers were the cause of travel between the time periods. Unless her powers radiated a strong enough aura that Inuyasha and Shippo have absorbed just enough by her presence alone that it allowed them to use the Well.

Ugh! This was so frustrating. Setting down his brush, Saidren pinched the bridge of his nose and rose from his desk. He needed some air to try and think this all out better. With a sigh, he swept out of his study towards the inner courtyard.

* * *

><p>Yugi was still out in the courtyard, his gaze locked onto the Puzzle. Every now and then a tear would fall onto the golden artifact. He knew his friends had been trying to cheer him up and reassure him that everything would be fine, but he just couldn't bring himself to listen right now.<p>

But something finally drew his attention up from his lover's prison. It was Saidren, walking towards him and singing a soft song in a tongue Yugi didn't recognize. "That's beautiful, what is it?" he asked the demon.

"It's an ancient wolf tribe song my mother taught me. The words are meant to wash away sorrow and bring peace to one's heart," Saidren explained as he sat down beside Yugi.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, everyone's been trying all day," Yugi said with a sad smile. "But I don't think there's anything anyone can do about that right now. I just want Yami back."

"I understand such a feeling, believe me. When Samara died..." Saidren trailed off and reached out, placing a comforting hand on Yugi's own. But at that simple contact a jolt of electricity raced through the demon's body, and he was only barely able to hide a gasp of shock.

Steeling his expression before he gave himself away, Saidren patted Yugi's hand and rose. "The key, difficult as it is, is to try and focus on other things in your life that are less painful. Remember the good times and keep in mind that you'll soon have more of them." Offering one more gentle smile, he left the courtyard and made his way into the main hall.

* * *

><p>Once he was certain he was alone there, the demon prince slammed his fist against one of the stone walls, shaking the whole building and leaving the impression of his fist in the stone. "Damnit, why did it have to be him?" he snarled as he looked back towards the direction of the courtyard. That touch a moment ago had set of a screaming set instincts within him.<p>

He'd suspected Yugi was his true mate, and now his body was telling him he truly was. But then why just now had his body reacted in such a way? Most likely Yami's presence had somehow made Saidren's instincts suppress themselves so he didn't attack the other male out of jealousy. Most daiyokai like himself could take lovers and bare children with anyone they so chose, but they had one destined lover meant to be theirs forever. It had taken his father centuries to find his in a human woman, and after Samara's death, Saidren had long since given up thought of finding his.

And now he'd finally found his mate, in a young boy who was in love with someone else. Yami's scent covered Yugi, constantly reminding Saidren to keep his distance. Damnit, could he never know peace? He leaned against the wall of the building and sighed, placing a hand over his face. He'd help Yugi free his lover, send them home, and then spend the rest of his days yearning for the small youth.

Pushing off from the wall, he made his way to the Bakuras' room. He pushed open the door without bothering to knock, and completely ignored the fact that the trio had been napping in the nude. "I have need of your talents, Thief King Bakura," the demon said, stepping back into the hall.

Grumbling, the ancient theif got up and donned his clothes. "You got lousy timing you know," he told Saidren as he joined him in the hall and folded his brawny arms over tanned, muscled chest. "So what exactly do you need?"

"I need you to go to the mainland to obtain a scroll I believe has information That could prove useful in returning you and your friends to your proper time. It shouldn't take someone with your title long to retrieve it. And worry not, I have a travel spell you can use to get there and back, making sure that you aren't away from your lovers for too long."

"Alright, meet me out front in about a hour then and you can send me on my way. I've got things to tend to right now." Smirking a bit, TK slipped back into the bedroom and slid the door closed. Within seconds, soft moans began issuing from the room.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tightly closed at the sounds of pleasure once more filling his castle when he himself was left to suffer the torment of his demon senses gathering every sound and scent, Saidren strode away. He returned to the main hall and sat down on his seat. He closed his eyes and tried to slip into a meditative state in an attempt to sort out his feelings and thoughts about everything he'd learned up to this point. But it was no easy task as his mind kept wandering back to that illicit kiss he and Yugi had shared out in the forest. The one kiss he would ever share with his true mate and they were both ashamed by it.

His concentration in tatters, he merely sat there, his eyes looking towards the ground but not seeing it as he let his mind drift into fantasies of the life he'd prefer to live. Oh how he'd spoil Yugi with daily gifts that from the wealth he'd obtained over his centuries. He pictured them cuddling by a stream, and of taking Yugi over and over under that little waterfall where they'd kissed.

Just as he was beginning to lose himself in that particular fantasy, his shaft growing hard under his billowing clothes, he caught the scent of an intruder into his private moment. Shaking his head, he swung his golden gaze around to see Yugi standing in the doorway. "Yugi? Is everything alright?" he asked. "Apart from the obvious of course."

"I just, that song you sang earlier did make me feel a little better. Could you... Could you sing it again?" Yugi asked, moving over to where the demon sat.

"Of course, Yugi. Anything you want," Saidren said with a smile. Once Yugi was sitting beside him, he began to sing in that ancient demonic tongue. As the boy leaned against him, eyes closed, Saidren had to fight to keep from clasping Yugi's shoulder with his hand.

As the song ended, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Saidren's face. He had a sleepy smile on his face and reached up, cupping the demon's cheeks. "Yugi what are you...?" Saidren trailed off as the small human began pulling their faces closer together.

He needed to stop this, to pull away from Yugi right this minute. Saidren knew that Yugi would feel so ashamed of himself if he recalled anything that happened after this point when he was fully awake again. But he just couldn't bring himself to reject the boy and make him slip back into his depression. Any shame could be dealt with easily enough.

So he didn't make any attempt to halt Yugi's actions as the teen brought their lips together in another kiss. But nore did Saidren grip or clasp the boy in any way. He would in no way risk breaking the spell of this moment. Instead he merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft, timid brush of Yugi's lips against his own.

Oh, how he wanted this moment to last forever, gods knew he wanted it to never end. Because when it did, he'd be alone once more, with another painful memory to haunt him at night in his bed. But of course it had to end, and that end came as the loud clearing of a throat echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, it's been a huge delay since my last posting and for that I apologize. Life's been hectic for me lately and it won't be less so for the next two months or so, give or take. As such, all my stories, this one included, are on a sort of hiatus. I will work on them when I have time, but I make no promises about posting and such. <strong>

**But as for the story itself, it seems Saidren just can't catch a break huh? Yami's finally out of the picture, and Yugi is the one person our demon's meant to spend the rest of his endless days with, but he still can't bring himself to really act on the matter. Just how low is going to feel about this little kiss, and just who has caught them in the act?**

**As always, comments are loved folks. But keep them about the story, not the time gaps between posts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch IX<strong>

"What's going on here?" Joey asked from where he stood at the entrance to the great hall. He'd gone to the garden and found Yugi had finally left it and went looking for his friend, only to find him and Saidren kissing. So naturally, his first thought was that the demon was making moves against someone vulnerable. "You bastard, why are you all over Yugi right after he lost his boyfriend?" He started striding forward, his hands balled into fists.

"Joey wait! It wasn't like that," Yugi said, hurriedly getting to his feet and standing in front of Saidren. "He was just singing me a song to help me relax and I kissed him."

Joey had never known Yugi to lie, so he stopped, though his gaze at Saidren still warned him against trying anything. "Yug, why would you do something like that?"

This time it was Saidren who came to the defense. "It was nothing more than being caught up in the moment. He was half asleep when he kissed me, no doubt he was partially dreaming that I was Yami. There is no blame to be placed here on anyone. It could have happened to anyone. Surely you've had similar accidents."

Red tinted Joey's face as he recalled the situation regarding his first kiss with Darren.* "Alright, alright. I'll let it go. But if I ever catch you making a move on Yugi for real..." His fists clenched again.

"I understand and am glad Yugi has a friend like you to protect him." Saidren didn't say anything more to either youth before he left the hall and went to wait out in the courtyard for the Bakura he needed.

Gods, his life was unfair. Blamed for sleeping with a woman he'd never touched, not the true mate of the one he had touched, and now he'd found his mate in a human who was with another. At times like this, he understood why some youkai hermited themselves away from any trace of civilization. It was a tempting notion, but he had far too much responsibility to have that luxury.

And right now, his highest priority was getting Yami back for Yugi and then sending them all home. For some reason, he had the feeling that once this was all over, he would never see his half brother and his friends again. This wasn't their home after all. Then there was the fact that technically he wasn't even part of the family anymore, so it was highly unlikely. So he'd be alone again, with nothing but his memories to haunt him once more. Only now, the agony would be worse.

Sighing, he shook his head to clear it as Thief King Bakura approached him, still looking put out about having to leave his lovers and friends. "Alright, so how am I even supposed to get to the continent?" the thief said bluntly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Worry not, I will provide you with a means of transport." He placed two fingers between his lips and gave a whistle. From around the far side of the hall a large tortoise, roughly the size of Kirara in her big form, came lumbering along. But other than its sheer size, the only other sign that it wasn't a normal tortoise was the fact it had six legs.

"You're kidding me! You want me to be back in about a year or two? That's a freaking turtle!" Bakura snapped.

"Now now, Hana is a rather special tortoise," Saidren defended. Once the tortoise joined them, he plucked an apple from inside his kimono and fed it to the beast. "She's actually a rather useful mount. See how her shell curves upward just above her neck? That dip makes for quite a useful saddle. All you need is a satchel of apples to keep her fed on the journey."

"So she's got a built in saddle, how does that help?"

Saidren waited to reply until after he'd fetched the satchel and handed it to Bakura. "Just get on and I'll show you." Once Bakura was settled onto the natural saddle of Hana's shell, Saidren stroked her head. "Up girl," was all he said.

Bakura almost fell off in shock as Hana lifted into the air, small clouds holding up her feet. "Just pat the side of her shell for which direction you wish to turn. And pat the tip to make her move forward."

Though he looked a little wary about riding a flying tortoise, Bakura prepared to get Hana moving when Saidren called up once more. "One last thing, take this with you." The thief shot out his hand to catch the staff that little imp thing, Jaken, had been carrying.

"That is Nintojo, the Human Head Cane. Aim the face of the old man at a foe and strike the tip of the staff against the ground to release a blast of fire at any foes. Once you retrieve the scroll I need, drop that into the ocean so that it may never again be used."

Frowning at the somewhat odd request, Thief King Bakura merely shrugged. "Got it." Not wanting to be delayed any longer, he tapped Hana's shell and the demon turtle took off, leaving him to grip the tip of her shell for dear life.

* * *

><p>Jaken finally managed to return to Sesshomaru's castle. Saidren's rather rough ejection of him from his home had left the small imp dazed for several hours, and when he'd realized that Saidren was still in possession of the staff his Lord Sesshomaru had given him, he'd been more than little reluctant to return to his master's side.<p>

He wandered into the castle and found Sesshomaru sitting on the steps that led from the courtyard into the castle itself. In his claws he was clutching the one piece of the Millenium Puzzle that he'd managed to hold onto. His golden eyes looked over the small golden trinket, a slight frown on his face.

"What is so damned important about this? What could drive my brother to come here just to retrieve it and the human who carried it?" Sesshomaru hated puzzles of any kind. Puzzles meant information he did not have, could conceal enemies he was unaware of.

Rin's death shortly after he'd first met her had been a puzzle. He hadn't solved it until he'd met Koga. And while he had some respect for the wolf, at the time he'd wanted to rip out the man's throat for being a part in the death of a child who'd never caused anyone harm and who's kindness had allowed him to begin unlocking the powers of the _Tenseiga_.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed as he scurried over. "My Lord, I'm afraid I was unable to grab the other human you sought staying at your brother's castle. And Saidren has the _Nintojo_."

Sesshomaru paused in his musings to glare down at Jaken. The bumbling imp had begun to wear on his nerves of late. With Rin now in the protection of the human Kaede, what use was this little wretch to him anymore? The _Tenseiga_ had been lost to him years ago, and all that endeavor had gained him was a severed arm. "You had best find a way to redeem yourself Jaken, or I will decide your usefulness to me is at its end."

"But My Lord, without the _Ninjoto_, I have no means to fend off your foes."

"Then I suppose you are no longer of use to me. Get out." Sesshomaru's tone brokered no argument. If Jaken stayed, he'd be killed, it was a simple as that.

The small imp whimpered and opened his mouth to protest regardless, but a swift glare from Sesshomaru's cold, golden eyes sent him scurrying back. With only a few whimpers, he bolted from the castle, likely never to be seen again.

"That wasn't very polite of you," a voice said just beside Sesshomaru's ear.

Turning, Sesshomaru saw Yami standing before him, albeit in a semi-transparent state. He'd seen this man earlier when Saidren had raided his castle for the smaller one who resembled the male before him. He'd been fully flesh and blood then. Interesting. "Who are you?"

"Given that we weren't properly introduced last time, I suppose it's only polite. My name is Yami. And that's my puzzle piece you're holding in your hand. I'd very much like you to return it to my lover," Yami said, trying to be civil. Though somehow he doubted that would get him anywhere with this demon. He could tell just by looking in Sesshomaru's eyes that he was nothing like his older brother.

Ignoring the request, Sesshomaru merely turned the piece over and over in his claws, examining it once more. "How are you standing before me? Are you projecting an astral form from Saidren's home?"

"When you stole that piece of the Puzzle, you severed my connection to the mortal plane and sent me back into its depths." Yami didn't answer how he was already guessing that Sesshomaru's demonic aura was what had pulled him here. Since his magic was based on shadows and darkness, it made sense that a powerful demonic essence could still call him forth even with the Puzzle as it was. And the Sesshomaru's piece being the most important...

"I will find out your secrets, and those of your lover. Power such as this should only go to those strong enough to wield it." As usual, Sesshomaru's mind was driven to become ever stronger.

"We'll see about that. You hardly seemed a match for your brother last time," Yami said with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest.

"He caught me off guard. I didn't expect such a swift response from him," came the defense. The daiyoukai's face looked more bitter than normal, hating to be reminded of his failure to fend off his sibling.

"Or maybe you just aren't strong." Yami merely chuckled as Sesshomaru struck out with one of his swords. As he was only partially there, the _Tenseiga_ didn't do anything to the pharaoh. Seeing that he'd properly pissed off his captor, he faded back into the puzzle piece to await rescue.

* * *

><p>With nothing to do now but wait for Thief King Bakura and to plan the next move against his brother, Saidren was taking a much needed soak in his hot spring. If he moved too rashly against Sesshomaru, the younger youkai would merely destroy the piece of the Puzzle that he had. If that happened, Yami would be lost to Yugi forever. And while his instincts roared at Saidren to be so bold and foolish, he couldn't bear to break the heart of such a kind soul who was already in so much pain. There was much a person could recover from, but he doubted Yugi would be able to heal even the slightest from Yami being destroyed completely.<p>

His peace was interrupted by the arrival of none other than the object of his conflicted affections, Yugi. The petite young man stopped just before entering the water, his naked body completely red at being in front of the demon he'd twice kissed. "I-I could come back later," he said softly, taking a step back already.

Fighting to keep himself composed when right now he merely wanted to make the blush deeper by licking every inch of that very smooth looking skin, Saidren shook his head slowly. "Nonsense Yugi. We both need the soothing heat right now. Please, join me." Saidren released a breath he didn't realized he'd been holding once Yugi settled into the waters.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for earlier... When I kissed you," Yugi said, looking down at the water.

"It really was my fault for permitting the kiss in the first place. You were just so sad I couldn't bring myself to stop you," Saidren said to try and soothe the youth.

"N-not about the actual kiss," Yugi said suddenly, meeting Saidren's rather shocked eyes. "I mean for picturing Yami when I did it."

Saidren frowned a little in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"When we kissed the first time under that waterfall, I knew who exactly I was kissing. I didn't pretend you were some one else. But in the hall, I know I was upset about Yami, but you didn't deserve what I did. You've been nothing but nice to all of us since we got here. And you deserve someone who kisses you and wants it to be you when they do."

Seeing Yugi was on the verge of tears in shame over how he felt he'd mistreated Saidren, the demon scooted closer and pulled Yugi into his arms, cradling the boy's head against his firm chest. "You did nothing wrong Yugi. This has been a very trying time for you. And as I told your friend Joey, I doubt you were fully awake when we kissed. There is no blame to be laid for you enjoying a dream. I long ago gave up on finding the one person I'm meant to spend eternity with, but I will be damned before I see you lose yours."

Slowly, Yugi pulled away from Saidren's chest and looked up at his host. A man like Saidren deserved every happiness in the world after everything he'd been through. But here he was all alone, and he'd be alone again once this was all over. As upset as he was over the current loss of Yami, Yugi's heart was breaking over the fact this man before him was going out of his way to reunite them and knew it'd probably hurt to see their loving reunion when he himself had no one in the world to share such love with.

So he made a decision as they looked at each other. Reaching up, he began pulling Saidren's head down once more.

But this time, Saidren stopped him. "No Yugi. Not again." He cupped Yugi's cheek, his golden gaze locked on the youth's lips for a moment. "As much as I want this, and gods know I want it in more ways than you could possibly imagine, I will not hurt you further by kissing you again. You've enough burdening your mind and I will not add to it." Without another word, Saidren rose from the spring and left to his chambers before either could say or do anything further they might regret later.

Left all alone, looking back towards the castle door Saidren and vanished through, Yugi whispered, "But this time it was for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You guys can obviously see where I'm going with the relationship between Yugi and Saidren here. I know some folks are hoping I keep Yugi and Yami together because you don't want the pharaoh sad and lonely like Saidren is now. But worry not dear readers, I will not be leaving Yami out in the cold. I like him a lot better than I like Kaiba so you can rest assured everything will be fine.<strong>

**Gotta tell you, I got a little misty eyed as I wrote that last interaction between Daiyoukai and modern young man. And I would love to hear if you guys did too as you read it. All comments are as always, much appreciated and welcomed save for flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH X<strong>

Fully dressed once more, Saidren stood out in the forest beyond the walls of his home. He was well outside of earshot for all but the demon among his guests. He just couldn't be there right now, with Yugi's scent still so strong on his skin. And the memory of their earlier kisses, not too mention what had nearly happened in the spring, searing his memories.

With a roar, he lashed out at the nearest tree with his flared claws, toppling it with ease. He paused, both appalled that he'd damaged a plant when he normally cared so much for them, and surprised to find out just how much that single blow had eased some of his centuries old tension and misery.

"Forgive me my friends, but I need to do this," he said softly to the surrounding trees. Tears fighting to break free of his golden eyes, he slammed his fists into trunks or slashed with his claws.

A few more trees fell before he felt he could control his rage and anguish again. Panting, he looked down at his hands, cuts and tears in his flesh from his rather vicious venting were already starting to seal themselves up. The only scars he would have would be the ones forever marking his heart.

"No more time for this foolishness, I must return to work." Even if he worked out the magic that could send Yugi and the others back, he needed Yami back first.

* * *

><p>While Saidren was out "redecorating" the landscape, Yugi had since left the hot spring and was wandering the halls of the castle aimlessly. He just couldn't figure out why he'd be willing to kiss Saidren again, with nothing affecting the situation this time. Yes, the demon was beautiful and he had a beautiful heart too, but it was one thing to have two accidental kisses with a man, another to kiss him on purpose. Already the guilt of what might have happened was weighing down on the youth as he wandered into the garden.<p>

As luck would have it, Darren was in the garden as well, enjoying a few moments of solitude under the sakura tree. Given that he and Joey had gone through a similar situation, and Darren was even older than Saidren, he'd no doubt be able to give Yugi some great advice on the matter.

"Darren, can I ask you about something?" Yugi asked, moving over to the prince.

"Of course Yugi, always," Darren replied in his usual calm, fatherly tone.

Yugi thought for a moment how best to explain things, but then found he couldn't really say it in any way that made sense to him, so he simply began voicing the matter. "I've kissed Saidren, twice. Both times were accidents, and Yami knew about the first and decided to let it go because of the situation that caused it. But just a little while ago, Saidren was comforting me in the main hall when I was out of my mind with grief and half asleep and I kissed him thinking he was Yami. Joey saw us that time but Saidren explained what happened. That's not the bad part though. I was in the hot spring with Saidren a little bit ago and I honestly tried to kiss him, knowing full well who he was and what was happening at the time. Not because I love him or anything, he just... He's just so lonely, I wanted to make him feel better if only for a little bit."

Darren listened to this quietly, looking up at the sakura blossoms. "I see. Well it's a good thing you didn't kiss him just now. I take it Saidren was the one who stopped you?" Seeing Yugi nod out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "You see Yugi, while your gesture would have been done out of kindness, odds are you would have hurt Saidren beyond repair. I've seen how he looks at you from time to time. It's much the same way I used to look at Joey when Kaiba was still an obstacle between us.

"As such I know just the sort of damage such a kiss would do. It would give Saidren a taste of what he wants most in the world, and he'd indeed want more. One or both of you might have lost control and things could have gotten out of hand beyond an innocently intentioned kiss. Though I somehow suspect, given his strength so far, Saidren would have pulled back before things got past a kiss. Still, the damage would be done. You'd not only feel guilty for kissing another man willing, knowing full well he wasn't Yami, but you'd feel guilty for giving Saidren a fleeting taste of what he will never be able to have, you.

"So you see Yugi, it's a very good thing you didn't kiss Saidren. As it is now, he'll have the memory of those two accidental kisses with you once we return home. But had he not stopped you, then he would have been haunted by the memory of that kiss and the feeling of your lips on his for the rest of his days. Had Saidren not resisted, you would have unintentionally condemned him to a living hell."

Looking down at the boy, Darren saw Yugi on the verge of tears, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the fear of what horror he would have wrought sunk in. So quickly the prince knelt down and placed a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder. "I didn't tell you these things to frighten you, Yugi. I merely wished for you to know that what happened is for the best. Perhaps it'd be best if you avoided Saidren as much as possible right now. Your feelings and heart are in turmoil, making your innate kindness a dangerous weakness for once. I will speak with Saidren and explain to him."

Giving Yugi a comforting pat on the shoulder as he began to calm down, Darren left the garden to hunt down their host and pass this on to him.

Alone once more, Yugi walked over to the sakura tree and leaned against it. His mind was still in turmoil from all that Darren had said, but now he could feel confusion in his heart. Namely it was wondering what would break it more- losing Yami, or leaving Saidren?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in Kaede's hut beside his Young ward, Rin. At only 11 years old, the girl was already blossoming into a lovely young woman. Some years ago, Sesshomaru had even considered taking her as a mate when she came of age, but then realized two things: the first that his feelings towards Rin were more fatherly than anything, and secondly that if he mated her he'd be a hypocrite given his condemnation of his father's mating to Izayoi. So now what he intended to do was help her find a male worthy of her kind heart when she came of a proper age.<p>

"I trust your time here has been enjoyable?" he asked his daughter as he looked into the embers of the fire pit before them.

"Of course my lord," Rin said. She still addressed him in this way after all these years. And he wasn't about to correct her, he was royalty after all. Though a part of him wanted her to call him Father. "Has anything of interest occurred to you lately?"

"Nothing worth bothering you with," he said. Sesshomaru was a very honest male, and in his mind, the recent events weren't worth informing Rin about.

Yami floated nearby Sesshomaru and this young woman, Rin. It was certainly a confusing sight for him to see this cold, brutal demon acting almost fatherly with a human girl of about eleven or so. He'd have to confront the demon about this when they were alone. And he'd wait until they were alone because he suspected that Sesshomaru would merely ignore him right now.

When Sesshomaru finally rose and bid Rin farewell, Yami hovered closer to him, not sure just how far the tether of the Puzzle piece the demon carried went. "So who was that young woman?" he asked finally.

"No one of consequence to you," came Sesshomaru's cold reply. Which told Yami that she was someone very close and important to Sesshomaru, all he really needed to know. Oh there was nothing really he could do with the information, but it was certainly interesting to know that this demon, who was so intent on gaining power and causing his family to suffer, had someone he actually cared for. Perhaps, perhaps Yami could work that side of him to get back to Yugi.

* * *

><p>Saidren sat in his bedroom, contemplating how best to go about securing the missing Puzzle fragment from Sesshomaru. He wasn't worried about his brother setting up wards or anything, he was arrogant enough to think he could handle any threat. What he was concerned about was Sesshomaru destroying the piece he had just to make sure no one else could have access to the power of Yugi's Puzzle.<p>

As he planned his attack strategy to reunite Yugi and Yami, a thought that wrenched both his heart and his stomach, Inuyasha came in and leaned against the wall.

"Can I help you little brother?" Saidren asked without looking up from his thoughts.

"Tell me about Samara," Inuyasha replied with his usual bluntness.

That had the elder youkai looking up, a hint of shock in his golden eyes. But it was replaced a moment later with something of a distant gaze as he recalled his younger sister and lover. Rubbing a clawed hand over his mouth, he leaned back a little as he tried to figure out where best to start.

"That's a hard thing to answer, honestly. There's so much to know about her, I hardly know where to begin." he said after a moment. "I suppose can tell you about the woman she was." His golden eyes slid closed and a slight smile came to his face. "Samara was everything you, Sesshomaru, and myself could never even hope to be. She was a kind hearted soul as I'm sure you've gathered by now from what I've said of her in the past. She seemed to have this... connection to life and joy itself, the way Sesshomaru is connected to power and aggression.

"Now that's not to say our sister was without her thorns. Like all of us, she too wielded weapons our father had forged. Hers were a pair of blades shaped like crescent moons. One would necrotize with a touch, the other could heal just as easily. Something of a fusion of the swords you and Sesshomaru wield, a balance of life and death. But she rarely used them, only in the most dire situations would she draw her weapons. Often she preferred to not risk bringing harm to other beings, leaving that task to the rest of her family."

As he opened his eyes once more, a sudden lack of emotion seemed to come over him and his voice. "Much as she and I tried to make it work, knowing neither of us was the other's destined mate did create some strain. And that, combined with your sudden death, are no doubt what helped break her heart and hasten her off to the next life."

A scowl formed on Inuyasha's face at this shift in tone from his eldest sibling. "What the hell's wrong with you? Earlier when you brought up her death you looked like you were on the verge of tears, now it's like it doesn't affect you at all. She was our sister, and your mate. She deserves more than that."

With a sigh, Saidren rose and walked over to his baby brother, rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do not mistake my tone for a lack of feeling. But recent events, combined with those memories, have made me realize that life, and mine in particular it seems, can often be nothing but a series of losses. You little brother have been fortunate in that you have finally found happiness and time to mourn those you have lost. With our brother's most recent actions, I can no longer afford the luxury of mourning."

Inuyasha frowned again. "Who I've lost?"

Saidren gave a little smile. His sibling could truly be thick at times. "There's your first love, the priestess Kikyo. Though I sometimes wonder as to the extent of her feelings of love for you. Had her heart been as much for you as yours was for her, she should have hesitated before firing that arrow, she might have questioned whether or not it was actually your claws that tore into her side, despite what her eyes told her.

"But the far more important loss in your life was that of your mother. Izayoi was beautiful inside and out. Even Samara agreed that your mother's heart outshone even her own, and that is indeed saying something. I know it's been a long time since her death, but from what I've gathered, you've never really had the time until now to mourn her loss. Now with Naraku gone and your quest finally at its end, perhaps it's time for us to give thanks to Izayoi for giving life to you in the first place."

Inuyasha prided himself on being strong, and being a tough shell to crack. But his brother was striking just the right cords to make his bad ass persona to waver just a little. He wasn't crying, but his eyes did glisten with a bit of moisture and his ears were notably drooped. "How can I do anything for her memory at this point? I don't even have anything of hers to bury or anything like that."

"You've honored her memory every day by simply being who you are. By being there for your friends, for knowing love and embracing that you are not a complete demon or a human, but rather a joining of the two forged out of two people who defied those around them and followed their hearts." Saidren gave a sad smile and pulled his little brother into his arms. "And there's plenty of room in my garden for a second tree."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Latest chapter up and running. Saidren just can't seem to win can he folks? But he's clearly not letting that stand in the way of doing what he feels is right. It's still up in the air if I let Yugi and Saidren stay together even though this story is clearly based on pairing them together, so you'll just have to keep reading to see if they live happily ever after, or if it winds up like the first part of another one of my stories.<strong>

**As always dear readers, your comments are appreciated.**


End file.
